Love does Damage, a Lot of Damage
by Jenni N
Summary: This is a story of Romance, tragedy, adventure, and friendship. Join Charlie and his friends through an ironic twist at the end...don't skip chapters though! I do not own COTRK, Jenny Nimmo does TancredxEmma CharliexOlivia BillyxOC
1. Emma

It was Monday morning and Emma Tolly woke up with a start. She had a vision of something horrible, something dangerous. She shook her head and got up.

Emma got dressed and jumped down the steps two at a time. She was going to be late sooner or later. "Oh auntie, I have to hurry! No time to talk, see you Friday!" she called.

"Stay out of trouble Emma!" Aunt Julia answered in a loud voice.

The door of the bookstore slammed. Julia shook her head. "That girl gets into more trouble than she realizes." she muttered.

"Hurry Emma!" yelled Dannielle. "Come on!"

The green bus was about to take off but Emma jumped up the steps in time. "Don't be so late next time." growled the bus driver.

"That was close, what took you so long?" asked Dannielle as Emma plopped on to her seat. Emma shrugged and finished putting on her green cape.

"I don't know...one minute I was having this sweet dream," She blushed a little. "and then I had this vision about...something terrible but I can't remember what it was...do you think it's a warning?" Emma shut her eyes and tried to remember the vision. She was unsure.

The bus jerked and Emma was thrown to the right, bumping into Tancred Torsson. "Whoa, hey Em, careful. You don't want to break a bone or two, do you?" Tancred joked.

Emma blushed and quickly turned around, saying, "Of course not." Tamcred kept walking until he sat down next to Lysander three seats behind her. Dannielle nudged Emma and grinned.

"Dannielle!" cried Emma, slapping her arm playfully. "What's going on with you and Billy?"

It was Dannielle's turn to blush. "Nothing," she replied. "We're just friends."

"Of _course_ you are..." Emma said slyly. The bus finally stopped and the doors opened. As the art student piled out, Emma looked around, hoping to catch a glance of Tancred. She spotted him and he turned to see her looking at him.

Emma's heart jerked and she turned around. _He saw me..._ Emma thought. She dodged some older students and ran into the halls.

She turned around a corner, ran straight, watching for Manfred, then climbed a few stairs and turned left. She reached the girls dorms and threw her suitcase on the bed.

Dannille walked in a few minutes later. "Come on, Dr. Bloor wants the whole school in the auditorium." She waited until Emma stood up and slowly walked out the door. "Cheer up! The _whole_ school...that means Tancred's going to be there."

Emma groaned. "That's what I'm afraid of." Dannielle stopped walking and wondered what was wrong with her friend. Emma didn't notice that Dannille stopped. She went straight to the auditorium and sat on the farthest seat from Tancred, which is all the way on the other room.

"Emma, guess what?" Olivia's voice got Emma's attention.

"Wh-" Olivia didn't even waited for an answer.

"Dr. Bloor let's us sit anywhere we want! Um, I think you knew that already since you're sitting in the original music area but oh well!" She looked around hopefully and when she saw Charlie sitting in the original drama area, her face fell.

Emma noticed and said loudly to get Olivia's attention, "I don't like the lighting here, why don't we move over to the drama area."

"You don't have to pretend you don't know Em, it's okay." said Olivia sadly.

They sat together and waited quietly while everyone else got scolded at for being noisy and hurting Dr. Bloor's Grandfather's ears.

Manfred stood proudly on one side of the stage and clapped loudly for his dad.

"I have an announcement to make." Dr. Bloor said calmly. "Bloors Academy have a new subject...Pig Latin."

"What??!!" cried Olivia.

"No!!" yelled Charlie.

Emma felt sick.

They were both standing up. Charlie stared at Olivia and Olivia stared at him, only to turn away.

"This isn't happening..." groaned Emma.


	2. The Break Up: Part One

Dr. Bloor glared at Charlie and Olivia. "Detention to both of you! Not another word. Pig Latin is very complex and will give more homework to students and see them fail- I mean suceed." he stammered.

The teachers clapped and shouted out compliments. Emma's eyes were in tears. "No! It can't be! she complained to Olivia." Olivia shot Dr. Bloor a dirty look and stomped out of the auditorium.

Emma wiped her eyes and got up. She shook a little but it didn't matter. All she wants is to go to bed and have sweet dreams and hope that this announcment was just but a horrible nightmare.

It wasn't a nightmare. It was real, true, and horrorble. Emma threw herself on her bed and sobbed. Dannille stormed in with tears streaking down her eyes. "I can't believe he would do that to me!!!" she angrily yelled. "All I wanted was a gift but he said..,he said....." she sobbed and allowed herself to fall on to the floor.

Emma looked up and sniffed. "What's wr-wrong?"

"Billy said I was too ugly to g-get a present!!!" cried Dannielle. Emma's eyes shot up and she turned around to face Dannielle. She was shocked and furious at the same time.

"No, he wouldn't...did he really?" asked Emma slowly. She knew Billy for a while and he wasn't the kind of person who would do that,unless...

"I think that Billy hates me." Dannielle's voice shook as she said it. "I feel like I lost part of me...I lost my heart."

"It's impossible! Billy likes you and he couldn't have said that." Emma said.

"W-well, at least t-there's Pig L-latin to c-cheer us u-up." said Dannille.

"No! Never Pig Latin." snapped Emma.

"W-why not?"

Emma sighed and closed her eyes, hesitating. "Long ago in North America, my father went to the United States for freedom. He had learned Pig Latin there and he spoke it well. People usually take years worth of lessons but he spoke like he spoke it for years. One day, he went to a place called _The Western Oak_. There was a talent show there and he signed up. Once it was his turn, he spoke Pig Latin rapidly. The people there got angry and wounded him. He almost never survived. He was saved by a woman in there. She was a healer. She was my mom." Emma was close to tears again. Her voice wobbled as she spoke. "My dad fell in love and so did my mom. They went back here and got married and have me."

Dannielle looked deep into Emma's watery eyes. "Looko on the bright side, if your dad wasn't injured, you wouldn't be born." Emma sniffed again. Dannielle reached over and gave her a hug. "Why were the people there angry at your father?"

Emma paused and said softly, "Their leader, Morris Lamberd was a perfect Pig Latin speaker. He died a few days before the Talent Show and the people honor him. He was suppose to be in the show but he died. They think that my father want that fame and glory and that he stole it from Morris."

There was an awkward silence. "Enough about this," sighed Emma. "I'm going to go ask Billy why he insulted you. Come on."

They got up, wiped away their remaining tears and headed towards the gardens. They found Billy sitting under a tree. He looked up and smiled at Dannielle. Dannielle frowned and looked away.

"Billy, earlier today, did you insult Dannielle?" asked Emma.

Billy looked astonished. "Insult her? Never, why, did someone else insulted her?"

Emma opened her mouth to answer but Dannielle practically screeched at Billy. "YOU DID!!! I can't believe you out of all people-I just...UGH!!! You make me sick Billy Raven!!!" With that, she ran off. Emma could've sworn she saw tears.

Billy stared after her in shock. Emma can tell he was hurt. Charlie, Olivia, Fidelio, Tancred, and Gabriel came up to them with puzzled looks. "What happened?" asked Charlie.

"I think Dannielle broke up with Billy." said Emma, stroking Billy's white hair.

"Oooh.."

"That's gotta hit him hard."

"Sorry Billy..."

"Man..."

Billy stood up, pushed his glasses in firmly and walked off.

Emma felt sorry and was about to go after him but Tancred held her back. "Let the little guy go. He's got a tough time ahead of him."

"I just can't help but feel so sorry. I mean he really, really, really, really, really likes her."explained Emma. "I'll go talk to Dannielle."

Charlie sighed. "I'll go after Billy." He ran in the direction that Billy walked off to and called to him.


	3. The King's Room

Charlie had lost Billy and now he can't find him. "Billy...Billy...BILLY!"

"BONE! Do you want another detention?" Charlie spun around. He just realized he screamed in the halls.

"No sir." he replied curtly.

"Then get back to whatever you were doing before looking for the Raven boy." Manfred snapped.

"Yes sir..." mumbled Charlie, secretly crossing his fingers behind his back.

He waited until Manfred was out of sight before he went running upstairs. "Billy?" He checked the dorms. "Billy..." he looked through the Cafeterias. "Billy! Wait...no, sorry." He mistaked some boy with a white wig on. "Drama student." Charlie said under his breath.

"Crazy dude..." the white wigged student muttered.

"I heard that." Charlie said icily.

The student shrugged. "Whatever,"

Emma had no luck at all. "Dannielle, please listen! I think you've made a mistake. Billy was confused and upset and now that we're trying to help you, we should do that by talking to each other."

Dannielle "hmph" Emma and walked off. "Think of poor Billy!" Emma called.

Charlie tapped Emma on the back. "I think she's giving you the silent treatment." he said.

They went back inside to the King's Room for homwork. "I hate Pig Latin..." Emma muttered.

"I know, I know. Don't complain though, you'll get detentions for the rest of your life." Charlie joked.

"Of course I do...not." Emma joked along. "Well Mr. Bone... then you get three detentions on Satuday, seven on Tuesday, and a million more to go!"

Gabriel, Billy, Dannielle, Manfred, Asa, Tancred, Lysander, the twins, Joshua, and a weird looking lady around the late 30's, brown hair, narrowed eyes, sharp, long, manicured nails, a white dress and a black long fur cape were there. After a whike, everyone was here.

"The endowed, Miss Gosten, Miss Gosten, the endowed. She's the new Pig Latin teacher. Tonight is a special night. She'll be giving you all the first Pig Latin class in the whole school." Manfred explained in his sour voice.

"Booooo... Down with classes!" Charlie complained.

"NOOO!!!" Gabriel moaned.

"No more books, no more pencils, no more ruining our perfect looks." Tancred chanted.

A few more people joined in and soon, it was a whole room chanting. "NO MORE BOOKS, NO MORE PENCILS, NO MORE RUINING OUR PERFECT LOOKS!!"

"ENOUGH! You all should be grateful you have a class to be ahead in! You all say to be nice. I'm being nice to get you ahead of classes and this is what I get?" Manfred boomed.

"Pretty much!" Joshua laughed.

Everyone shut up very quickly and they all exchanged glances. "Ooooooooooohhhh...He's gonna get it now." whispered one of the twins.

Manfred glared at that twin. "Just because you and your twin act so gloomy, I'll give you two triple detention. I'll give you ALL detention for two months! Now go to your dormitory and sleep your fun off. Tomorow, you're going to wish you hadn't started that chant Torsson."

He and the lady left and slammed the door. Everyone but Emma and Lysander glared at Tancred.

"Look what you did! I got detention!" Charlie said.

"But you already have detention!" Tancred pointed out.

"Ohhh yeeeaaahhh....Okay you're cool with me but them...I don't know about that."

Tancred looked around. Everyone (excluding Emma and Charlie) were about to use their endowed talents on Tancred. Emma slipped in to a closet and turned into a bird...

"On the count of one...we attack!" Asa commanded. "ONE!"

Just then, a big whoosh of wind nearly knocked everyone down. "Tancred!" Lysander shouted.

"It isn't me!!" he yelled over the wind power.

Everyone's hands flew to their ears when they heard a loud screech. Then Billy smelled something.

"FIRE!!!" he yelled with worry.

A big, scarlet phoenix emerged from the flames. "Emma!" Tancred cried with joy.

Emma leaned her head towards the crowd and made them look her in the eye. They stared at her orange eyes and suddenly were relaxed.

Emma coughed up a fire ball and spread her wings to make another puff of flame and she disapeared. They waited for a second or two for her but she didn't show up again. Then there was a lot of coughing. She came out of the smoke and fanned the smoke away with her left hand.

Tancred ran up to her and hugged her. "Thanks for saving my awesome self."

He let go and opened the door. "Come on and let's get out of here."

Billy and Dannielle bumped into each other when they exited the room. Billy looked at her hopefully and asked," Do you really think that the real Billy would insult you? By the way...what did the "Billy" say to you?"

Dannielle glared at him and shook her head. "It hurts too much to say."

She left Billy alone and followed Emma into their dorms.


	4. Olivia's NotSoSecret

Charlie lay awake, thinking of Billy. _Billy wouldn't say that..._ he thought. _Never..._

" Charlie...you awake?" a voiced piped up. It was Billy.

"Yeah, I'm awake. he replied, fingering his blanket. "I don't think you said that to Dannielle, did you?"

Billy scoffed. "I don't even know what I said to her." He pulled on his glasses and looked around the dark room. Everyone was asleep but him and Charlie. _Good. _thought Billy.

"You said that Dannielle was too ugly to get a present." said Charlie, remembering what Emma told him. "That wasn't you right? You're too nice to say that to her. You also like her so..."

Billy shrugged. "She's o-okay I guess..." In the moonlight, Charlie could tell that Billy was really uncomfortable so he stopped asking questions.

"Do you like Olivia?" asked Billy.

Charlie sat up and stared at Billy with a surprised face. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, just curious. I think she likes you but she's too, what's the word?, um...shy to admit it."

Charlie sat there and wondered. "Really? Hmmm... interesting. Tell me more."

Billy sat up and swung his legs so he could stand u and grab his flashlight. He turned it on and motioned to Charlie and opened the door to the hall.

"Finally, something exciting." Charlie whispered.

"Come here." said Billy.

Charlie and Billy silently went downstairs and to the drama cloakroom. Charlie stood there and watched Billy look up and down the rows of things. He finally found Olivia's notebook and flipped through the pages and stopped on a page near the back of the book. "Look here." said Billy.

Charlie looked over Billy's little shoulder and read:

_October 12_

_The whole "dear diary" thing is just too much so I'll just start with this... I don't want anyone else to know but...I think Charlie Bone is kinda cute... I wish he would feel the same for me, Em knows it... she tried to help me but I told her it's okay. _

_ Maybe it is selfish of me to think that he is only mine and mine only, but I just can't help it...there's this spell that attracts me into his bubble. Have to go...Matron's coming._

Billy laughed and Charlie's heart started pumping. _She likes me!_ Charlie thought with happiness. His facial expression didn't show it but inside, it was a fiesta! "Okay, let's go back before Matron comes and check on us. I wonder if she stays awake all night..."

On their way back, Charlie was full of hope. "I love tonight." he whispered so he could only hear that remark. "I love tonight."


	5. The Morning SO FAR

Charlie woke up the next day, happy with his life. Fidelio noticed this and asked him what he was so happy about. "Something that I've been waiting for a long time." Charlie replied.

"Did your evil Grandma move or something?" asked Gabriel, adjusting his cape.

"No, even better."

"Is that even possible?" said Fidelio.

Billy shot a sly glance at Charlie. "No, you can't tell them Billy." said Charlie, giving him a warning look.

"Why not? You like, I...well I think it's weird but still you can still end up together."

Gabriel and Fidelio 'oohed'. "Who is it? Tell us Charlie Bone." urged Fidelio, poking him playfully.

Charlie's face went red like a tomato and hurried towards the door, grabbing Billy along saying, "Not now, can't be late!"

"How can you be late for breakfast?" a boy on the left side on Gabriel's bed said. "Class doesn't start for another 20 minutes at least."

As Charlie and Billy walked through the coatrooms, Olivia ran in there and yelled, "Did you go through my stuff??!!"

Billy stood back as Charlie tried to calm her down. "What are you talking about?" Charlie lied.

"Someone went through my stuff! Emma wouldn't do that, Tancred might though...Lysander's too nice, Gabriel wouldn't like to touch other people's things, Fidelio...what would he want? It all ends up to you two boys." she retorted. Her face was a deep shade of red and her eyes were burning with flames.

"Hey, do you really think that Billy and I went into the Drama coatroom and go through your things?" said Charlie, hoping that he doesn't sound obvious that he and Billy really did go in there.

"Yes, yes I do." Olivia sighed. "I'll figure this out later." With that, she walked off.

Billy turned away and smiled. When he turned back, Charlie was staring at him. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, it's just that you two _do _make a nice couple." said Billy, grabbing his books and papers. "Come on, let's go to the cafeteria. I'm starving." Just as he said 'starving', his stomach groaned. "See?"

On their way there, they ran into Emma. "Charlie, Billy, did you go through Ol-"

"No, why would we men go through something so...so..ugh?"

Emma pretended to think. "Well, let me see...maybe you wanted to know if Olivia crushes on you, yeah, that's it! Isn't it kind of obvious?"

Charlie said, "To me, no. To everyone else, well how should I know? I'm not everyone else."

"One more thing, why are you making smart remarks?" asked Emma.

"What, are you a poet? I feel like it today, and tomorow, and maybe for the rest of my life." replied Charlie. "Come on Billy." He grabbed Billy's wrist and dragged him to the Music table, leaving Emma pondering.

"I wonder..." Emma muttered.


	6. Fidelio Finally Gone CRAZY

Emma was still wondering what Charlie said but was interupted by Tancred. "Emma, I-" he started.

"Tancred, your mom called and Dr. Bloor needs to see you right away." Lysander popped up behind him.

Tancred's face fell and and waved to Emma before dissappearing in to the crowd of green cape people. Emma sighed in relief and sat down next to Dannielle. She figured that Dannielle calmed down enough to talk again. (Well, to Emma)

"Emma, I've been thinking. Billy couldn't have said that, but when I was about to go apoligize, Billy came up to me and told me that I was a fat girl with pudgy cheeks." said Dannielle, tears leaking out of her eyes.

Emma narrowed her eyes. "The first thing was just wrong, but this...this is just horrid and cruel!" She laid her head on the table, racking her brain for something comforting to say. "I'm going have a talk with Billy after 2nd period, okay?"

Dannielle nodded, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "I don't think I want to come this time...this really, really hurts..." Her eyes started to water and soon enough, there was a flood on her face.

Emma grabbed a hankerchief and offered it to her heartbroken friend. Dannielle blew her nose on it and Emma told her to keep it.

Meanwhile...

Gabriel, Fidelio, Joshua, and Lysander stood outside the door of Dr. Bloor's office, listening at whatever fight/arguement Tancred got himself into. "I swear, I didn't do whatever you're accusing me of doing!" they heard him protesting.

Dr. Bloor got up and was about to yell at him but Manfred shot him a look (which thunder boy didn't see) and Dr. Bloor gave Tancred a "sweet" look. "Dear boy, your mother called and said that you would have to stay here for a month, no going back to your home for a month, isn't that grand? No parents!"

Tancred's face screwed up. "What, why?"

"Your parents are on vacation now so you'll be staying here while they're gone." Dr. Bloor said, holding back his horrible (deadly) temper. (Trust me, he can kill you by glaring at you...sorta like Medusa)

Joshua (who came to the good side) stuck his tongue out. "I suddenly feel sorry for Tancred. Well ,at least that fish boy moved off to the Americas." When Joshua was talking about "fish boy", he was talking about Dagbert Endless.

Gabriel pushed his ear hard against the door. He heard one bad thing: Footsteps coming.

"Hide!" he whispered loudly.

The boys ran around the corner and peeked back. To their shock (and maybe jealousy) Tancred came out with a huge gift basket filled with candy, candy, and more candy!

_Lucky! _Lysander thought, drooling over the mountain of candy. Tancred had a big grin and he thanked Dr. Bloor and ran upstairs, locking up his beloved chocolate.

Fidelio took a step forward. "Guys, I have one explanation for this." he said blankly.

"What? Besides the fact that Tancred's now the 'teacher's pet'?" asked Joshua, crossing his arms.

"No, even better." Fidelio turned around with a big, crazy smile and said, "Dr. Bloor is finally crazy!!"

Lysander looked around, hoping that no one was around, especially Manfred. "How is that good?" he asked, thinking that it was Fidelio who went crazy.

"You'll see." he replied simply. "I'm working on a great explanation."


	7. The Break Up: Part Two

Emma and Dannielle sat beneath the big tree after 2nd period. "Stay here, I'm going to talk to Billy." Emma promised.

Dannielle nodded. Emma stood up and looked around. She spot him a few minutes later and ran up to him. "Billy, how could you?" she cried.

Billy looked surprised. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

Emma glared at him. "Like you don't know. You told Dannielle that she was fat and pudgy! How could you say that? I thought you cared for her? What's going on? Answer me!" Emma demanded.

Billy's eyes watered. He had never seen Emma this angry before. Usually she's a calm, caring girl but now she was furious. "Emma, I don't know-"

Charlie and Fidelio came up to Billy's side and asked, "What's going on?"

Emma inhaled and exhaled. "Danielle claims that Billy called her fat and pudgy! How could you?" she asked again, this time with more force.

Danielle (to Emma's surprise) showed up and told them that Billy told her that last night around 7:00.

Charlie gaped at her. "What? No, he was with me in the library, looking up American inventors for history class."

The group stared. "So, if Billy was with you, then who was..." Emma looked around for a Billy look alike. "Who's a Billy look-alike?"

Charlie's face lit up. "I know one!!!" (Readers, remember??? *sighs* _Flashback: He waited until Manfred was out of sight before he went running upstairs. "Billy?" He checked the dorms. "Billy..." he looked through the cafeterias. "Billy! Wait...no, sorry." He mistaked some boy with a white wig on. "Drama student." Charlie said under his breath. "Crazy dude..." the white wiggged student mutttered. "I heard that." Charlie said icily._

Tancred, Lysander, Olivia, and Gabriel showed up just around the corner. Olivia was scolding Tancred while he was protecting himself from her fiery wrath. "Hey, what's going on?" asked Gabriel.

Emma shushed him. "Who?" she asked Charlie.

"When I was looking for Billy, I ran into this white wigged guy in the Drama department and I think it's him." he replied, looking at Billy's reaction. Billy's face looked like it got poured with hope.

"Olivia, do you think you can find this guy that might look like me?" Billy pleaded.

Olivia nodded her head. "I'll do it right now." She turned around and walked off. Charlie turned around and said, "I have to go to the restroom."

Charlie used that excuse to blush secretly but Billy, Emma, Tancred, and Fedelio weren't fooled. "Hey Chralie, Olivia meant to give you something but she told me to give it to you. Here you go." He gave Chatlie a piece of his chocolate he got from Dr. Bloor.

Tancred was trying to get Charlie to go red. It worked... Charlie quickly grabbed the chocolate and grabbed Billy's wrist (again) and dragged him off. Billy waved to Dannielle and tried to get Charlie to let go.

"See Dannielle, Billy does care for you." said Fidelio, starting to run after Charlie. Dannielle smiled.

"You're right. I hope Billy wasn't so hurt by my words and actions. I think I'll go say sorry." said Dannielle, running towards the halls.

Later...

Emma walked down the halls, easily advoiding people passing her. She was about to head upstairs to her dorm but then someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around. To her surprise and dismay, it was Tancred. "Emma I have to tell you something." He ran his hand through his crackling hair.

Emma looked down and blushed. "Tancred, can't this wait until tomorow?" She dearly wanted to run off but she couldn't. Tancred took a deep breath. "Emma, I lo-"

Tancred was interupted by a loud crash. The two looked down at the bottom of the stairs. Charlie, Gabriel, Fidelio, Olivia, Billy, Dannielle, and Lysander all laid in a pile, near a damaged knight's armor. "Hi, um, we were just about to go and...uh...do friend stuff so we were about to get you two." lied Olivia, brushing dust off her skirt.

"Footsteps." whispered Gabriel, Billy, and Dannielle. Everyone rushed up the stairs and hid behind the corners of the girls dorms. Dr. Bloor walked pass their hiding places. Following him was the white wigged guy, holding a cup of some green liquid.

"Right now Elliot, give me the potion." Dr. Bloor said in an eager voice. Elliot handed the cup over to him and drank it. The group watched in horror at the outcome.

_Bingo. _Emma thought.


	8. The Short Meeting that Went Wrong

The Next Morning…

The group was huddled together in the garden, talking things over. Olivia was the only one who wasn't there. "Where is she? She's supposed to be here by now." Charlie said, shuddering in the cold howling wind and pulling on his coat tighter.

"Why do you care so much?" asked Tancred, chewing on a piece of chocolate.

"Because I want to…see if she found that Elliot guy." Charlie replied. "Can I have some-?"

"No."

"I haven't asked you yet!"

"Okay, ask me."

"Can I have choco-"

"No."

Olivia finally showed up, her face pink with pleasure. "Guess what?"

"Wh-" Emma started.

"I'M GOING TO BE IN A MOVIE!!!!!!" Olivia shouted with joy as she jumped up and down.

Some leaves blew in her face and she spat out a few of the leaves. "TANCRED! Can't you do something about this weather and stop throwing leaves at my mouth?"

"I can do something about this climate and for the other answer, that's a maybe."

She scowled but then she faced everyone else and clapped her hands together, rubbing them together. "So, what's the plan?"

"That Elliot gave Dr. Bloor a potion, right? Well he turned into a-"

"BLOOD SUCKING MONSTER!!!" A girl screamed, causing many people to turn their heads in that direction.

"Dr. Bloor's using his powers to scare people now? But wouldn't that ruin his plan? People will know that he's up to something." asked Billy, looking up at the huge brown bat.

"I don't know. I do know that he's up to no good." said Tancred, popping another piece of chocolate into his mouth.

"Then why are you eating his chocolate?" Danielle asked.

Tancred held up one finger, making everyone wait. He swallowed his candy and said, "Maybe because I'm a great person and no one can resist my good looks."

"Wow, that was so informative." said Fidelio sarcastically.

"This is what we know," said Charlie, watching Dr. Bloor turn human and walking promptly back inside. "Elliot is the imposter; Tancred is staying here for a month and is eating chocolate. So… is that it?"

"I'm in a movie." Olivia reminded him.

"I don't think that's important." said Charlie, realizing he said the wrong thing when the words went out of his mouth.

Olivia looked hurt and then she yelled in fury. "FINE! Walk away from my "unimportant" things to do!"

She stomped off, shedding a tear or two and quickly wiped them off. Charlie looked shocked and then turned in the other direction and walked off, leaving the rest of the grou staring after the two.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" asked Gabriel.

"We'll see." said Billy.


	9. The Truth: Part One

One Day Later…

Tancred sat on his bed, all alone. It was the weekends and Dr. Bloor sent him some more sweets. He started to think that this isn't so bad, as long as he had something good to eat, he's just fine. But he still wondered why his parents went on vacation without him; I mean they would surely take him along.

He then thought about Emma, how he was going to say ------ to her but then two distractions had to come along.

He lay down, holding a small chunk of white chocolate when Dr. Bloor barged in, with a struggled smile. "Tor- I mean…Tancr-cred…"

Tancred sat back up, annoyed that he was interrupted. "Yeah?"

Dr. Bloor just stood there, frozen. Manfred groaned. Tancred didn't see Manfred there.

"Tancred, please come to my office, there's something you need to see." Manfred waited until Tancred slowly put down his chocolate, wanting to eat it right away. It took him even slower to wrap it. "Just take it with you Torr- Tancred." said Manfred, switching his mean voice in with his "sweet" voice.

Tancred grabbed the piece and followed Manfred out, unaware that Manfred was secretly grinning evilly. When they went inside of Manfred's office, Manfred used his endowed power and burned Tancred, making him collapsed, painfully. Dr. Bloor eagerly chained Tancred to a chair and revealed his parents, chained to the ceiling above. Mr. Torrson was the one with many chains, holding him down (or up) so he can't break free and flatten Tancred, who was directly underneath.

"Let me GO!" Tancred yelled, hair sparking and wild winds blowing. Manfred held a piece of paper up to his face and demanded, "Where is it?"

"Where is what?" shouted Tancred. "If you mean your brain, I don't have it!"

"SILENCE!!" Dr. Bloor barked. "You know what we're talking about boy; tell us where it is…"

"Where WHAT is?! I don't know where that thing is!" Tancred yelled, confused and angry.

"The staff, boy, the STAFF! Where is the staff?"

"WHAT STAFF?!?! What are you talking about?"

Manfred gave Tancred a fiery hot glare and burned him again, causing another rush of wind from Mr. Torrson and several pleas from Mrs. Torrson.

The two Bloors glared at the angry boy. "LIAR! TELL ME WHERE IT IS…NOW!!!!!!!!!"

Tancred's mom finally yelled, "STOP!"

Everyone looked up (or sideways) at her. Mr. Torrson's eyes widen with shock. "Honey, no…don't…"

Tancred looked into his mother's eyes. "What's going on?"

Mrs. Torrson pleaded. "Please, let them go and I'll tell you where the staff is…just please don't hurt them…please!"

Manfred looked at his father, who nodded eagerly and they let her down. Before she could stretch, they chained her to the chair, next to Tancred. They made Tancred and Mr. Torrson leave, but they put an anti storm chain on Mr. Torrson that old Ezekiel invented. They also put one on Tancred, so he won't do any damage. Manfred then connected the end of their chains outside so they won't run off to get help.

Mrs. Torrson sat there, quivering with fear. "Where's the staff?" asked Dr. Bloor, staring into her eyes.

Mrs. Torrson took a deep breath and started the story.

Outside, Mr. Torrson kept ramming the door, still trying to break it down. Tancred waited until he was done. "What were they talking about?"

His father sighed and sat down on the cold hard floor. "It all began one very long time, when I was just a little boy…

"My mother, who was an atmokinetic like us two, was passed down a golden staff with our symbol on the top, a bolt of lighting. She treasured it until I was old enough to possess it. It was called the Staff of Manipulation, a staff so powerful; it can call any element or power. I was keeping it until you become 16, but now, the Bloors want it, they want it so badly, and they just had to keep it for its power. I have it hidden in our basement-"

"We have a basement?"

"Keep focused." Mr. Torrson snapped.

"Sorry,"

"Anyway, it's in our basement, I haven't touched it in years. Our treasure is now in the hands of your mother…"

Mrs. Torrson opened the door, motioning them to come in.

"Does mom know about it?" whispered Tancred.

"Of course,"

Manfred said, "So you're staff is shipped to the United States, is that correct?

Mr. Torrson, who was a little stunned, quickly said, "Yes, it is…" He tries his best to look sad and betrayed.

Tancred started playing along. "You're not going to go and get it, are you?"

"It turns out that it's in one of the states, a so called, "California"."

"Really, I thought it was in _Nevada." _said Tancred, remembering one of his 50 states.

"No, it was shipped to California, Tancred." Mrs. Torrson said, stroking his hair.

"You three are good to leave and make sure that no one is to ever find this out!" Manfred said through gritted teeth.

They nodded, acting stunned and sad. The chains came off and Manfred had his burning touch on, to make sure that none of them will attack.

They didn't.


	10. Something That Tancred Did

Monday Morning…

Tancred was silent for the whole morning. Lysander noticed his best friend's strange behavior. "Tanc, are you okay?"

Tancred gazed into Lysander's eyes. Lysander could see laughter in his eyes for somewhat reason. "Why are you so happy?"

Tancred shook his head, smiling. From time to time he would give out a small sound, a sound that sounds like laughter. They went ahead to eat breakfast, arriving a few minutes early to get the good food first. Lysander spotted Emma, just a few feet away, talking to Dannielle.

Dannielle was telling Emma about her weekend and was deeply into it. She kept talking about how her parents understand her and they took her to stay on a tropical island for the weekend, swimming and relaxing. Emma nodded, thinking about something else. She was wondering what Tancred was about to tell her when they found out that Dr. Bloor changed into a blood sucking monster.

"Let's go see what Lysander wants." Dannielle's voice broke Emma's dream mode and she dragged her to the boys. "Hey Sander, what's going on?" asked Dannielle.

"Tancred is being secretive about something." Lysander replied, pointing at Tancred, who was innocently eating his breakfast, ignoring every word they say.

"Well, did you try to get him to talk at least? I mean, it is something you should do." asked Emma, not wanting to look at Tancred.

"What did you expect? I tired everything I could… I could bang him on the head but that's mean."

The girls laughed. "We'll have to go see to him later." said Dannielle, sitting down. "It looks like that Ezekiel is trying to tell us something. Look, he's up there, waving his arms around to get everyone's attention.

As soon as everyone sat down, he cleared his throat and said, "My son and grandson are on an important trip to get a special artifact that you all will learn about when they get back in your history class, that is, if they find it. So I'll replace my son's place until he gets back. Oh, and if you ask where exactly they went, it's none of your beeswax!"

Everyone nearly cheered, thinking that exact same thought. _MANFRED'S GONE!!!!!_ Ezekiel took a step back, talking to himself, "Amazing, I should run for Prime Minister!" (Since he's not in the USA, he's in England, they have a Prime Minister. You'll know what I mean if you study England)

_**2**__**nd**__** Period Break Time in Garden…**_

__Tancred was rolling on the floor, laughing and gasping for breath. Everyone gathered around, muttering and laughing, watching storm boy. "Tancred, I know that Manfred is gone but how is that funny?" asked Charlie, holding Tancred's books and papers.

Tancred tried to stop but every time he tries to end his need to laugh, it gets worse. "I-…" Laugh, laugh, laugh… "I just can…" Laugh, laugh, laugh, laugh…

_**Three Minutes, Forty-eight seconds, and 3.5 Milliseconds Later…**_

__Tancred is still laughing. Everyone got tired of stopping him and decided to talk about the announcement. "I wonder where Manfred and Dr. Bloor went…" said Billy, adjusting his glasses.

"Wherever they went, I hope it's far away from here." said Fidelio.

"Oh, believe me, it is far away." Tancred stopped laughing, but he was still smiling widely. "They went to the USA…in "California". They won't be back for a LONG time."

"Can you tell us why you've been laughing so much?"

"Oh, before they left, I gave them a little surprise…" Tancred gave away a small wry smile.

_**On A Plane Right Above the Atlantic Ocean…**_

__Manfred was eating his lunch on the plane, watching the clear blue ocean beneath him. He decided to put on his shoes, since they were around the land of Greenland. As soon as he put his feet in it, he gave a very sudden yelp, causing other passengers to stare at him. He looked at his feet, touching the stings made on his foot. A few scorpions and tiny snakes tried to wiggle out of his shoes, hissing and snapping their claws. Manfred spoke with gritted teeth, "Torrson…"

_**Back At Bloors Academy…**_

Everyone heard what Tancred done and congratulated him, patting him on the back and waving at him. "Way to go, Tanc!" "You're the man!" "What's up Stormy?" "I LOVE YOU!!" (That was from the fan girls…) Olivia got jealous of all the attention he got; she wanted to be the star. She had to admit it was a great practical joke but still, she wasn't going to have one little joke take away her crowd.

"Oh well, at least I'll be in a movie." Olivia told herself. She didn't notice that behind her, a few girls huddled together to laugh in an evil-sorry, I mean _**EBIL**_ kind of way.


	11. THE Book Talk

The Next Day…

Olivia wasn't seen anywhere that day. Emma grew worried for her friend but Dannielle told her that this was her first day filming. Emma wasn't convinced until Olivia came back for lunch and told her everything. "OMG, Emma, there was Ana Jacks! You know, from that movie, _**Beware**_! I was so amazed at how many actors and actresses were there! You would never believe how amazing it is! It's a dream come true! I'm really hyper all of the sudden! I'm playing the main character, Jessie Hawks! The makeup was put on and then they handed me the script and there were gifts and everything! I'm so excited!"

"I'm glad that you're in the movie, Olivia, what's it called?" asked Emma, poking her lunch with disgust.

"Night of Dawn, sounds great huh?" Olivia said, excitedly. "I better get back! The studio is a thirty minute drive! See you Em!"

Emma smiled and waved back, dumping her lunch in the garbage. "Emma Tolly, come with me, I need to see you in my office." Emma jumped. It was Ezekiel. "Come."

Emma shakily followed, trying to catch Dannielle's eyes, but was too busy eating her apple and reading a book. Emma, confused, sat down in a chair when they got there.

Ezekiel looked her in the eyes. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?" asked Emma, politely.

"I'm going to say this once…Where is the book?"

"I have many books, what book are you-"

"THE book. The main book, the original, the first book ever made…don't you know where your own treasure is girl?"

"I have a treasure? I don't think I know…why do you need it?"

"That isn't your business, Miss Tolly…I'm trying to be nice but if you don't answer, I will have to be rough on you…"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Emma's eyes began to water with confusion. She didn't want to get into big trouble, but what else could she do? "What do you mean by the first book? I have never heard of the first book in my family's possession. Auntie never told me anything like that!"

"Well, let's see if "Auntie" will now." Ezekiel pulled a rope and something lowered down from the ceiling.

"Auntie!" Emma cried in horror.

Julia couldn't talk. She was tied up and was silenced by a piece of cloth, tied around he jaws so she couldn't speak.

Ezekiel pointed to the cloth and a brown bat flew up out of nowhere and pulled the cloth off, which hurts and everyone could tell because Julia cried with pain.

"Emma go get Paton, tell him to help me, be safe!"

Emma ran to the door but a whole bunch of bats blocked her way. She ran behind some huge curtains and concentrated.

Ezekiel slowly walked over to her, with a horrible grin. "I've got you now…"

The he yelled with surprise. A crow flew out of the curtains and out the window, hurrying to Charlie's house.


	12. Emma's Plan and Olivia's Visitors

A Few Minutes Later…

Paton was studying a book when he heard several taps on his window. He looked out to see a little black crow, tapping the window frantically with her beak. Paton opened the window, knowing that only Emma would be able to do such a thing.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Emma flew to the bathroom and changed herself back and ran back to Paton's room. "My auntie…she's in trouble! Ezekiel's taking her captive! He wants my family treasure…a book. I don't know where it is. I only just now heard of it. Please, you have got to help!"

"Julia!" Paton grabbed his coat and ran out the door, Emma hot on his heels. Grandma Bone hollered, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? How did that girl get in?"

"Not now, Grizelda."

Maisie was cooking something in the kitchen for lunch when she heard quick footsteps. "What's wrong, Paton?"

"I'll tell you later, this is an emergency."

Paton got into his now repaired car and motioned Emma to get in. He didn't even care that the light bulbs were bursting, he only had one thing on his mind: _Julia Ingledew_.

After a while, Paton stopped the car so suddenly, the two of them slid a little off their seats. Emma got out of the car and up to the doors, with Paton behind, sweating and growing pale. Emma ran down the halls, ignoring the looks from other people who were walking by. "This way!" she called into the silent halls, receiving many "shhh's" along the way.

Charlie's Great uncle broke many lights from the classrooms on the way, not even stopping to apologize to any of the teachers who were angry, bemused, and confused. When Emma pointed to the door, Paton knocked it down, eyes burning with anger. "Paton!" Julia yelled from above.

"Julia!!" Paton yelled, bursting a lamp on Ezekiel's desk. "I'm coming!"

"Oh now you don't." said Ezekiel, commanding his bats to attack or stand by. "As you can see, you are outnumbered, two to fifty. There's no way you can save your precious Julia now. Bats, attack." Ezekiel cackled as he watched Emma screamed; ducking to the ground as at least twenty bats flew overhead. Paton struggled to get to the rope to lower his love down but the bats fought grandly and it made him furious. Luckily, there aren't anymore light bulbs in the room.

Emma's Aunt screamed when she saw five or six bats whooping around her, as if the could actually laugh at the torture. That gave Mr. Yewbeam even more power. He has gained ferocity and strength. Emma never saw him be this way, it was a little weird. She knew that Paton was a man of action but she never thought of him this way. That made it creepy…but totally cool!

Emma wanted to help but whatever she was thinking, it wasn't what she wanted to do but if it was for her aunt's safety, then she must. _I'll have to distract the bats…I could turn into something to make the bats go after me…but not all of them…I'll do it anyway, it'll make it easier…okay, here I go…_

Emma dived into the madness, making her way to the large curtains. She had to get a small bird, small and fast. _Hummingbird._ Emma thought. "You can do this Em, I know you can." Emma tried to keep focused on the hummingbird, thinking fast, small, and light.

Paton made it to the rope, using one hand to wave off the bats zooming around and using his other hand to try to lower Julia, who was now wondering where her niece went.

Then, at the speed of light, a small hummingbird zoomed from the curtains, past Ezekiel, and around the bats, who were now trying to dive at Paton, who was injured just slightly. Emma was frighten, but determined. She circled above the bats, daring them to catch her. One bat got dizzy and flew into the window and up, trying to kill Emma. She saw it coming and flew off, but then…

_**Olivia's Day Shooting the Movie…**_

Olivia was getting her make-up on just as three girls, one brunette, one blond, and one redheaded. The blond one came up to her, saying, "Olivia, right? I just love your mom's movies! You don't think we could hang out sometime, do you?"

"Of course not, so what's your name?"

"My name is Millie," said the blond one. "Her name is Mia," Millie pointed to the brunette one, "and the other one is Minn."

"Olivia smiled at the three girls. "So are you all related? Are you triplets?"

"Yes, we are. We're here for our cooking. We cook amazing things and they hired us. Here, you want a cookie? Would you like a cupcake, candy, chocolate? Anything at all, we'll get you what you want."

Olivia clutched her stomach. "Well, I am hungry…but I promised my friend, Emma, at Bloor's Academy that I'll meet her there for lunch, which is in an hour so, maybe next time."

"Why not try one cookie, it won't hurt, it's just a snack after all." said Mia, holding up a double chocolate chip cookie.

"Well…I don't know. Emma's my best friend and- wait, did you say snack? I guess it won't hurt of I have one or two cookies." said Olivia, reaching for a double chocolate chip cookie. "Don't mind if I do."

"Oh no, go ahead. We made them especially for you." said Minn, smiling.

Olivia immediately liked these girls, just when she bit into the jinxed cooki-I mean…cookie, NOT jinxed! Okay, so I spilled the secret out, that's not bad…, is it? Don't blame me! Hey, don't you have a story to read???

The three girls grinned evilly, I mean EBILLY as they watched Olivia take a good, big, bite out of the big, delicious, mouth watering cookie. Olivia did suspect something. "Why are you laughing like that?"

"Oh, we're just practicing for this other movie we're in, _Curse in Blood III_! We're supposed to be the three evil empresses of the three made up town of _Bloodville, Bitelantis, and Dark City_. We just want to see if it's good enough. You obviously have the talent in your veins." Millie lied, trying to please Olivia Vertigo. It worked, even though Olivia was hesitant.

The three girls smiled and left the room, leaving Olivia slightly suspicious.


	13. The Truth: Part Two

Emma tried to dodge the bat but the bat brought her down. She took a glance at the bat's teeth and it wasn't very pleasant. She tried her best to get out from under the bat and succeeded, right before they crash onto the carpet. She flew up as the bat crashed and squealed, seeing if she could get the others to follow.

"Emma, get the bats outside if you can, that would help even more!" yelled Paton, getting scratched.

Emma circled around Paton, getting the animal's attention, and once they saw her, they went after her, despite what Ezekiel ordered them. ("You stupid animals, go after the man, not the bird!!") Emma's heart leaped and she raced to the slightly opened door, down the halls where the screaming students were, and outside, where everyone could get a nice stretch after flying in an office all day.

Emma tried to lose them, first zigzagging over to one direction to the other. She hid in a small hole in a tree, way too small for bats to come in. They kept on gnawing on the wood, desperate to eat the bird. Emma then saw a hole at the bottom of the tree and dived. The bats didn't notice. Emma flew quickly to a private place and changed back to human form, anxiously waiting for her aunt and Paton's return.

_**Charlie's Day…**_

Charlie watched the bat thing from his dorm. He wanted peace and quiet to think how he could win Olivia back. "Maybe if I have a sudden interest in drama, then maybe I can impress her. But drama is so hard to learn in just an hour! Olivia's coming for lunch in an hour and I can't learn everything about drama in that time! Or can I?" He jumped off his bed and rushed to the library, hoping that he could do so before class starts in five minutes.

He slipped in to the room and looked around for a librarian to help him. "Yes?" the librarian said in a fancy accent. "May I help you?" Sounds a little like a French accent.

"Yes ma'am, I need a book on Drama History and basics." said Charlie.

The woman looked at his cape. "But you're not a drama student, why would you study something you don't take?"

"To get smarter," Charlie replied. "Please hurry, my next class is Pig Latin and it on the other side of the school!"

The librarian looked at him for a moment and left the counter, motioning him to follow her. "As you can see, in order to learn a whole other subject is easy to do, Drama, for example, needs a little time to memorize. Shakespeare is one of the best writers in the Drama History, here's a book about him." The woman pulled out a huge book and dropped them in Charlie's arms. Charlie fell to the ground at the sudden weight.

"Then we have the classic, _Romeo and Juliet_, written by Shakespeare, then here's a play about The Americas, over here is the rest of the History, and this a copy of the-"

"I can't hold any more books any longer; I think I'll come back later, after class or something…" Charlie said, panting.

The librarian stared. "I see…run off to class now, if you can make it…"

Charlie realized that class starts in two minutes and his dorm is upstairs. His class is at the other side of school so he'll have to be late…

Charlie took a breath and tried to run out the library, only to have the books fall. Charlie shook his head. "I'll never make it to class carrying it…Wait! I don't have to carry it!"

He asked for some cloth and then one by one, he stacked the books on the cloth and slides it around for a test slide. I didn't work exactly as Charlie planned but it was better then nothing. He pushed it down the halls and around corners and then there was a problem…_**THE STAIRS!!!**_

Charlie groaned. "Why me???" he asked himself quietly. He saw Billy walking towards Pig Latin class. "Billy," he whispered loudly. Billy looked over to him and made his way to him. "Billy, can you help me carry these books downstairs?"

"Sure," He picked up two ends of the cloth and Charlie picked up the other. The two carefully made their way down, nearly tripping a little. Billy looked at one of the titles. "Romeo and Juliet, The Entire History of Drama and Speech? Are you trying to impress a certain someone?"

Charlie didn't answer, he knew that Billy was enjoying every moment of this…somehow. When they turn around the corner from the stairs, they dropped the pile and dragged it to class. "We just might make it before class starts!" said Charlie, surprised that he actually made it. Then class started and they were late. "Why me?" Charlie asked wearily.

Billy shrugged and knocked on the door. Miss Gosten opened the door, glaring at the two. "You're late." she said curtly.

"We know, sorry…" said Charlie.

"Well child, what are you waiting for?"

"Sorry…"

The two dragged the books to the back of the class, aware of the looks everyone else was giving them. "Hey look, Emma, Tancred, Lysander, Gabriel, and Fidelio are in this class." whispered Billy.

"Great, where are they?"

"We just passed them a few seconds ago."

"Oh…we can sit by them next time, it's not like these are permanent seats." said Charlie, unaware of the looks of Emma, Tancred, Lysander, Gabriel, and Fidelio were giving them.

"Charlie, I don't think-"

"Here's a good seat." Charlie sat down in a chair, the pile of books right beside him.

Billy, pausing for a while before he sat down, looked a little apprehended about Miss Gosten.

Miss Gosten smiled at everyone and handed out a textbook to everybody, including Charlie who had too many books with him. "You'll all take this book and study the contents for your homework. Right now, I'll tell you the basics…"

_**After Class…**_

"That was boring! She kept talking and talking and talking! Does she have any idea how long it took me to write all of that down?" asked Tancred at lunch, complaining about the class.

Emma was a little shaken but thought,_ That wasn't so bad…but boring…maybe Pig Latin isn't so bad after all…_

Tancred, Lysander, Billy, and Fidelio were helping Charlie study Drama by taking a Drama quiz to see how much he knows before reading.

"What was Shakespeare's first name?" asked Fidelio, reading a sentence of _The Autobiography of Shakespeare_.

"I know this one!" said Charlie, excitedly.

"Then what is it?"

"It's…it's…well I had it." Charlie said, resting his head on his hands. "I can't remember…it started with a 'W' though, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Willie, Wiley, Will?"

"Close, but longer." said Billy, reading over Fidelio's shoulders.

"Is it…WILLIAM!? It's William! I got it now…It _IS _William, right?"

"Yep, William Shakespeare. Now-"

"Hey, it's my turn!" said Billy, grabbing the book.

"Okay, shoot." said Charlie, leaning on a tree.

"What year was the play, _Romeo and Juliet, _first performed?"

"It was around the year 1550, right?"

"Is that what you think?"

"Well, maybe?"

Before Billy answered, Emma looked at her watch and said, "Lunch is almost over and Olivia still isn't here, where is she?"

Charlie looked up. "What? I got all of these books for no reason at all?"

"On the bright side, you now are 1% smarter." said Tancred, grinning.

"Make that 2, Tanc." said Lysander.

"She promised me that she'll make it to lunch today, I wonder what's taking so long." Emma said, looking around.

"Don't worry Emma, she's probably looking for us right now." said Tancred. "Besides, all of us are under this tree so she probably didn't see us. Look, there's Dannielle right now."

Dannielle waved to Emma and smiled at everyone else. "What are you doing with all of those books?"

Charlie answered, "I was studying Drama for Livvy but she's not here so I got in trouble for nothing."

"Don't worry, maybe next time." said Lysander, patting Charlie on the back. Tancred felt something in his pocket and pulled it out. It was the remaining chocolate that Dr/ Bloor gave him.

"Has anyone been to Dr. Bloor's office or one of the Bloor's offices to be confused with a family treasure?"

Everyone except Emma looked at Tancred as if he was crazy. "I have," Emma replied. Then something hit her. "I forgot! Charlie, your great uncle and my aunt are in danger, they're in Ezekiel's office and I don't know if they escaped!"

"Let's go find out!" said Charlie, getting up and leading the group back to the halls.

They sneaked up to the office and Charlie took a peek in. He gasped at the scene… "That's horrible!"  
"What is?" asked Emma in a small voice.

"There's a little mouse that can't get back into his mouse hole because a box is in its way!"

"Charlie!" everyone whispered fiercely.

"What? Oh, right, sorry. Wait, there's Miss Ingledew and my uncle! There's a list above them, what does it say?"

"Why don't they escape?" asked Dannielle, not wanting to look.

"They're tied up in chains." said Charlie. "Hey guys, this is weird, the list up there says:

_**The Endowed Treasures**_

_Manfred Bloor: Diamond Diadem-have it_

_Charlie Bone: Wand-whereabouts known_

_Billy Raven: Cloak-whereabouts unknown_

_Emma Tolly: Book-working on it_

_Tancred Torrson: Staff-working on it_

_Lysander Sage: Crystal-next victim_

_Gabriel Silk: Arrow-whereabouts unknown_

_Joshua Tilpin: Scarf-whereabouts unknown_

_Asa Pike: Hook-whereabouts unknown_

_Dagbert Endless: Golden Chain-have it_

_Ideth and Inez Branko: Twin set of daggers-whereabouts unknown_

_Olivia Vertigo: Mask-whereabouts unknown_

_Dorcas and Bindi Loom: Cloth-have it_

_Zelda Dobinski: Golden Ruby-have it_

_Beth Strong: Ring-whereabouts unknown_

_Naren Bloor: Necklace-whereabouts known_

_Una Onimous: Jacket-whereabouts may be known_

_Millie, Minn, and Mia Bloor: Anklet-have it_

_Others Unknown_

Charlie looked shocked. "How do they know that Olivia and Una were endowed?"

Everyone shrugged. "Who's Millie, Minn, and Mia?" asked Emma, reading the names.

"I don't know but if they're related to the Bloor's I hate them." Tancred said, squinting at the board.

"Aha!" said Billy.

Everyone stared at him. "What do you mean, 'aha'?" asked Fidelio.

"One day when I was at the library, I came across a book that lists the treasures of the endowed. If you present the treasures to the Sun God on March 18, the treasure will unleash the most powerful energy of all! I don't know what it is because no one has ever tried. They probably want to use that power to rule."

"That's right." Someone said behind them.

Everyone didn't move. They fear that one of the Bloors were behind them so they didn't turn.


	14. Three Shocks

"At least, that what I read though, I think it's right."

Billy turned and joy spread around. "Joshua, good, for a second there I thought you were Ezekiel."

Everyone turned and they were relieved. Behind Joshua were Asa and the twins. "I didn't know I had a treasure." Asa said, peeking into the room.

"Weren't there three more treasures? A silver pen, a cap, and a violin bow from the late 1700's" said Joshua, looking at Billy.

Footsteps were inching around the corner and the group made a run for it.

The huge group turned around the corner and looked back. To their horror, it was that Elliot guy, (for people who don't know him, he's the guy who looks like Billy unless you look up close) he seemed to be holding a flask.

Billy's eyes were red with rage. Charlie held Billy's shoulders, just in case if he should charge him. Elliot was muttering something, but everyone couldn't hear it except Asa, who used his beast like ears to listen. Charlie, Emma, Billy, Dannielle, Tancred, Lysander, Fidelio, Gabriel, the twins, and Joshua stared at Asa, who had a concentrated face.

"If only if Manfred hurried up a little more..." Elliot whispered into a cell phone. Asa could hear an angry voice.

"No you idiot! We can not wait any longer! The day is coming and we still have lots more to go. We must find the others now!" a furious voice came out of the phone, very loud that both Asa and Elliot flinched. "Those two are coming close so keep them APART!!!!"

"Alright mom, I'll keep working." Elliot said, scrunching up his face in disgust. He turned the phone off and walked in the other direction.

"Asa retold everything to the others, who listened with concerned faces.

"I wonder what's going on…" said Charlie, thinking of everything in his head.

_**All the Way In California…**_

Manfred and Dr. Bloor had just gotten off at the airport in San Francisco a long time ago, they were staying in a hotel, and waiting for tomorrow to go treasures hunting. (When I mean hunting, I meant stealing; they would get anything for this something) Manfred had rubbed his red sore toes in a special salve. (He still complained about those stings that Tancred planned) He cursed him, obviously.

"First, we should check out the National Ancient Artifact Museum, if it's not there, we should check the San Francisco Museum." said Dr. Bloor, reading the map with curiosity. In a bad way though.

"The American's have horrible spelling; they spell colour c-o-l-o-r! That's not right, is it?"

"Father, we're not here to judge them, we're here to steal from them." said Manfred in a hushed whisper. "Come on, we'll need rest, big day tomorrow."

Manfred's father nodded, rolling the map up.

The two brushed their teeth without a word and got into bed. Manfred was near sleeping when Dr. Bloor blurted, "Why do they call the lavatory a 'restroom'?"

Manfred groaned with anger.

_**Back to the exciting setting...**_

Dannielle was sleeping in her bed, sweating with anxiety. Without her knowing, a small ring of fire formed around her hands that were in the air. Then, water from the water jug beside her shook. The water flowed out of the jug and lifted her head, just gently. There was a rush of wind and it helped the water lift her up. Surprisingly, rocks circled her head and it glowed red. Every girl in the dorm woke up and stared with awe at Dannielle, who was now floating as if weightless.

The elements now left, water to the jug, rocks outside, air…it slowed down, and fire…it disappeared. Everyone didn't go back to sleep for some time later.

Everyone whispered behind Dannielle's back as she walked to breakfast the next morning, who looked a little confused and hurt.

"What's going on?" she asked Emma, who sat down next to her, looking a little shocked.

"You had a little visitor come when you were a sleep." Emma said, voice shaking.

"Who was it?"

"The elements."

"The what?"

"The elements visited you when you were asleep." explained Emma. "Nearly everyone knew."

"Why did they visit me? Did I do something?" Dannielle asked, looking a bit stunned.

"I don't know, but Billy had this crazy idea that maybe you're endowed."

Dannielle laughed. "If I were endowed, wouldn't I know?"

"Maybe but some talents don't develop until later." Emma said, pondering. "You could be endowed, it's possible."

Charlie just ran into the cafeteria with a happy face. He came over to the two girls and said in a rapid voice. "Guess what I heard, you know Ben? Well, he just mailed me the other night and it said that he couldn't see his body, he's invisible."

"Did the boa get him?" Emma asked worriedly.

"No, just when he ran out of his room, he turned visible! It's like he's endowed."

Emma and Dannielle exchanged confused faces. Charlie understood. "Yeah, it's a coincidence, huh? First you and then Ben…who's next?"

Fidelio walked into the room and to Charlie and the girls with a big grin. "Did you get powers?" asked Charlie, amazed if Fidelio have powers.

"Yep,"

The girls' eyes widen as Charlie congratulated his friend. "What power?"

"Sound wave manipulation, when I focus my hands in an angle like this, and then I wave it, boom, there goes a sound wave." Fidelio looked as the sound wave shattered the windows. "Although there are some things I haven't quite worked out yet…" The four watched as many teachers ran over to the windows, scolding everyone who was near it.

"Can you do smaller waves?" asked Charlie excitedly, only to be nudged hardly in the ribs by Emma. Trust me; she's a lot stronger than she looks.

Fidelio nodded. "I have now idea what happened last night…not I'm endowed like all of you guys! Isn't that weird?"

Dannielle shrugged. "Emma told me that I summoned the elements by my side without knowing…well, something like that."

"Really, do you know how?" Fidelio and Charlie looked into Dannielle's eyes with their own pleading eyes. Excuse me, their _mocking _pleading eyes.

Dannielle slide her hand over her glass of water and the water moved where her hand went, spilling over the table. Then she tried to get the water to raise and back into the cup but couldn't, it went up and then back down, spilling itself again. "Sort of,"

"Not bad, more practice and you can become a pro." said Charlie, clapping. "Hey, maybe I can sneak out a cup or two of water and let you practice with the water. It's a lot safer than fire, that's all I know."

Emma smiled. "That's a great idea! Fidelio could practice directing his waves too!"

"I already know how to direct and control my power!!" he cried, swinging his arms to show his point. He accidentally released another wave that attacked the music table and everyone on it flew off the benches or fell off, breakfast all over the place. The other students laughed as Fidelio whistled innocently. Emma raised her eyebrows and Charlie sniggered. Dannielle giggled as she watched Billy wipe off his glasses, looking a little disgruntled.

"Your point?" asked Fidelio, still trying to act as if nothing like that ever happened.

"You know what I mean." said Emma, standing up and heading to class.

Charlie shook his head. "That was amusing and troublesome…I think your skill and I will go along nicely…just as long as Emma doesn't keep telling you to practice…but as I hate to say it, she's right, someone could get hurt."

Fidelio sighed. "Yeah, you're right…I won't try it again."

Then they saw Mr. Weedon, the gardener, and then a sly grin came over the two faces. "You think it's time to get revenge on him?" asked Fidelio, holding up his arms.

Dannielle looked at the two and shook her head. "Boys, you can't control them, you can't join them…" she said to her self.

She left the two trying to pay back Mr. Weedon and went upstairs to go to her class. (History of the Arts)


	15. Two Captured, One Victim, One Stubborn

Charlie and Fidelio hid behind a table and watched carefully at Mr. Weedon. "I'm no help here but I would like to watch. Good luck." whispered Charlie, giving Fidelio a good luck pat.

Fidelio started to raise his hands a little higher and…

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING???!!!!" an angry voice spat at them from behind.

The two boys spun around with fear. Miss Gosten stood promptly behind them, eyes gleaming with fury. "Why aren't you two heading to class?"

"We're here to, er…, clean up after the mess. So far, this is part clean…" said Fidelio, lowering his head.

"I see, and then tell me, what are you using to clean the mess, your hands?"

"Well, we just returned them to Cook and we're back to make sure we didn't miss a spot."

Miss Gosten glared and then said, "What is your next class?"

"I have my trumpet lessons." said Charlie, holding up his trumpet case.

"I have French." Fidelio said.

The two were dismissed to go to class, which they were late to, and were watched carefully by the Pig Latin teacher.

_**Afterwards…**_

Manfred and his father went to the National Ancient Artifact Museum, in disguise.

Manfred wore a grayish brownish cloak and Dr. Bloor wore his black cloak and his black bowler hat. The Californians stared at them, some of them laughing at how they dress. Manfred tried to ignore them but Dr. Bloor held his son so he doesn't go and burn people.

As they climb the stairs to the doors of the museum, a lady went up to them, saying, "Welcome to the National Ancient Artifact Museum, here in California! What would you like to see today?"

"An ancient staff if you please." Dr. Bloor said curtly, which surprised the lady a bit.

"You must come from the United Kingdom, yes?"

"Does it really mater?" he said, wearily.

"No, of course not, right this way."

They walked around the museum, seeing many interesting items. Then Manfred saw a golden staff and asked to stop. "Where does this staff come from?"

"That thing? I think it came from either Africa or Europe late in the 1800's…they were once possessed by a…ah….I think was it…Torrson?"

The Bloor's eyes gleamed eagerly. "No wait, it was the Thornson!" said the lady.

Their eyes drooped and continued on.

_**Back at Bloors…**_

Emma and Charlie tried to sneak back to Ezekiel's office after school to rescue their aunt and great uncle.

They peeked around corners to make sure that there weren't any teachers around and moved silently around the classrooms of older students. When they reached the office, Emma peered into the room, checking to make sure that Ezekiel Bloor wasn't present. "Oh no, he's in there!" Emma said, horrified.

Charlie tried to think up a plan and then he looked around, trying to see if anything inspired him. He then felt stupid. How would this corridor help him think up a plan? It was all grey and bland with some torches and windows.

His eyes stopped at the window and he tapped Emma on the shoulder. "What?"

"I have a plan!" whispered Charlie, grinning. Emma groaned in her mind. _I feel a dangerous mission on the way…_

Charlie revealed the plan and Emma, surprised at how brilliant it was. It wasn't all that dangerous at all.

All she had to do is turn into whatever bird she feels like turning into and distract Ezekiel and Charlie rush in to free his uncle and Emma's aunt. Emma went around the corner so Charlie wouldn't have to see her change into a bird and then she flew out the window as an eagle.

She turned and broke the window of old Ezekiel's office and he screamed as she flew in. She started to circle around him but to her horror a big brown bat flew straight to Emma and bit her on her left wing. Emma crashed on to the desk, moaning with pain.

The bat landed neatly on Ezekiel's shoulder and he smiled, showing his yellow teeth. "Well, well…what do we have here? A little bird trying to rescue its friends…"

Emma's eyes landed on her aunt and Paton, who were unconscious. She gave out a loud angry screech and the door opened.

Charlie came in with his face pale. "UNCLE PATON!!!" he yelled with shock and anxiety. He then spotted Emma as an eagle lying on the desk with her left wing bent in an angle.

Charlie grabbed his wand which he hid in his secret pocket that Maisie sewed on to his uniform in case of an emergency.

He pointed it at Ezekiel, whose grin grew wider. "Well, if it isn't the wand…the treasure…"

The board that listed all the treasures and names glowed and then Charlie read his line:

_Charlie Bone: Wand-whereabouts in present (in office)_

Charlie then saw three new names at the bottom:

_Dannielle Landers: Silver Pen-whereabouts unknown_

_Fidelio Gunn: Violin Bow from late 1700's-whereabouts unknown_

_Benjamin Brown: Cap-whereabouts may be known_

Charlie gaped at the list. _How could they know??!! _He was so busy staring at that list that he didn't see the bat zooming towards him at a lighting fast speed.

_**The Next Day…**_

Lysander was picking up his books and papers when a girl about one year younger approached him. "Are you Lysander Sage?"

He nodded.

"You're needed in Ezekiel' office right away…you and Tancred Torrson." She said and then she walked off.

Lysander tapped Tancred on the shoulder and said, "What did you do this time?"

"Do what?"

"Some girl told me to go to Ezekiel's office with you…so what did you do?"

Tancred looked alarmed. "He's probably trying to get us to reveal our treasures!"

Lysander shook his head. "But you've already went. Why would they want you now?"

"Good point…" muttered Tancred, scratching his head. "But wait, maybe they found out that California didn't have the staff!"

"They only went last week; they can't go from one end to the other in one week, searching every place!"

"But they're not normal, are they?"

"They're not but even if they're endowed, no human being can."

"How do you know that's not true?"

"It seems right." said Lysander. "Can we just go and see what they want?"

Tancred looked worried but then he agreed. "Fine, but remember that you ARE the next victim to be confronted."

"Don't worry; I have my ancestors watching over me."

"But what if they have a power draining chains on you as they did with me and my dad? How would you get out of that one?"

"Tancred, a thought had just occurred to me…" Lysander said, dragging Tancred down the halls.

"What?"

"You are one stubborn person."


	16. Again

***** AUTHOR'S QUICK NOTE!!!!

Okay, this is the first time I had to do this but I want to get things straight, if you only want to continue on with the story, I ask you not to, (but if you want to…) but if you noticed, this story might get a little confusing, yes? All part of my genius plan! You can ask me a few things but I can't tell you everything…Also, for people who are under the age of 10, don't pay any attention to the cuss words in here. Yes I am so sorry but that's the way the world goes, life is sometimes cruel…Also, people should check out my profile! There are cools lists there and a story about my near death incident. I guess that's it…BACK TO THE STORY!!!

Lysander and Tancred walked into Ezekiel's office, Lysander boldly and Tancred a little coward. After seeing what had happen last time, I don't entirely blame him. Ezekiel looked up and smiled what he thought was a warm smile. To Tancred, it was more of a mock, cold, and sneering type of smile.

The room seemed dim, which did make Lysander a little nervous he admit, but he sat down in the chair and Tancred sat on the chair beside him, looking anxiously around on the ceiling.

"Welcome boys, I hope you don't mind the lighting, someone had an accident with the lights and we'll have it fixed by tomorrow perhaps." Ezekiel said, grabbing some papers and reorganizing them. "Now, I need to know two little things…"

Tancred shifted uncomfortably and Lysander's face was unreadable. He seemed to be listening, but with caution. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know…do you have anything you would like to tell me, anything suspicious."

"Nothing I know suspicious but you and your family!" Tancred blurted out angrily. Strong winds knocked the papers off of the desk and some bats fell but regained balance and flew back up, a bit furious.

Ezekiel's face darkened. Lysander tried to give Tancred "The Look" and he went silent, winds calming.

The elderly man bent over with such agony and picked the papers up, cracking his back. "You can see I'm not really the kind of person who gets that angry…"

Tancred made a noise but quick it disguised as a small cough. Ezekiel raised an eyebrow. "That trick never works Mr. Torrson." Tancred didn't frown, he did though in his head, also saying insults and…let's just say he said some very unkind words too. In another way…cuss words too!

"So, nothing you would like to ask me about?" he repeated, looking into Lysander's eyes.

Lysander looked away. "No sir, I have nothing to tell you."

Ezekiel's looked disappointed but then said icily, "Mr. Torrson, you may be excused, you will hear from your friend shortly. Now be gone."

Tancred stayed where he was. "I'm not going anywhere without my best friend." He stood up and glared at the elderly man, who looked furious.

"As much as I hate to admit it, but I can't say real insults at you, since you could get me expelled…you're lucky you're a Bloor." muttered Tancred, helping his friend up.

They both began to leave but then Ezekiel said, "But wait Tancred Torrson, don't you want to know what happened to the girl?"

Tancred stopped. He turned around suspiciously. "What girl?"

Ezekiel smiled slyly and chuckled. "You mean you haven't noticed that she's gone? My, my, what a shame, I was going to feed her to the bats immediately. But then again, where's the fun in that when none of her friends are there to witness her death besides the unconscious one."

Tancred and Lysander were closing in. "What are you talking about?" Tancred said, voice quivering. He knew what Ezekiel, the crazy old man, was talking about but he didn't want it to be true.

"I think you know perfectly well."

He went behind the curtains and pulled out a cage with a bird injured in it. A pang of shock and fury hit Tancred and Lysander in the chest, gaping at what they saw. Then Ezekiel pulled the back curtains and reveal Charlie, Julia, and Paton in chains, all knocked out.

A gust of wind, rain, and a lot of commotion occurred during that time, which had sent old Ezekiel off his chair, and onto a spiky brown rug, wait…rugs can't fly…

_Bats…._ A group of bats caught the old man and he was now in the air, supported by his fellow monsters. Really animals but you all get the point.

Lysander called his ancestors to help and they all can hear a beating of the drums, and then chanting. Poor Emma, she heard the drums and she heard yells and Tancred's voice. It was really his voice that woke her up. She tried to move but her left arm, or wing, ached like mad. Renewed tears came to her eyes as she remembered what had happened the last time she was fully aware of things going on.

"Tancred!" she tried to call out but a hoarse screech filled the room. Tancred looked over at the cage and his face was part full of relief.

"Em! You're okay!"

He made his way over and Emma thought she was safe but then in a flash he was on the ground, not moving slightly, not breathing. He was pale and a small steak of blood flushed out of his mouth and his eyes, opened with shock and fear. Tancred was dead…again.

Emma couldn't believe it. Tancred, dead, again?! No, the three flames, the can bring him back, right? No, wait…they're on a mission…they have to fix time before time itself destroys us all…Emma sobbed to herself.

Lysander, shocked with…well, shock stood there, mouth opened in disbelief, tears springing out of his eyes. Emma thought, _So he's fully aware the flames can't bring him back because they're on a mission…_

Emma moaned with pain, both mentally and physically. Lysander fell to his knees, still astonished with horror. They had lost.

Ezekiel smiled ebilly, eyeing the body. "It's a bit roomy in here…he will make a nice trophy for my grandson, Manfred…"

"NO!!" Emma and Ezekiel looked over to the other side of the room. Lysander had shouted that. "YOU WILL NEVER LAY A SINGLE FINGER ON HIM!!!" Lysander half sobbed, half yelled. He was in a state of insanity. Witnessing his friend die, even though he had died before…that's just too much. "YOU EVIL…YOU EVIL…YOU MONSTER…"

Lysander lay over his friend's body, as if protecting it from any harm. "Why thank you, my mother never did say I was a great monster, she said my son was…I didn't believe so…Thank you again, I do try my best." Ezekiel said, totally unharmed by Lysander's words.

Charlie began to stir, he groaned, muttering. "What happened?"

He shook his head, as if to clear it and when he saw the scene, he was confused and stunned. "Tancred, he's dead? Emma! Lysander! What happened…this is...YOU!!"

Charlie looked over to Ezekiel, since he can't point dramatically at him. "You evil little…BITCH!!"

Lysander stopped crying and turned his head to stare at Charlie. Emma stared also, in a curious but stunned way. Ezekiel was so surprised; he nearly fell off his chair of bats.

They had never known he used that word. He rarely used them.

Charlie was too surprised. He looked away, fearful for his own life. Ezekiel grabbed something inside his cloak. "I guess for saying that in school in front of a teacher, you will have to learn, the hard way." He hissed.

He pulled out Charlie's wand and pointed it to Charlie. He had took it when his faithful bat, now he calls him 'Batty', knocked Charlie unconscious, everyone could see a big red bump on his forehead.

He was about to say something but the wand _shivered_. Ezekiel looked at it, with curiosity. "Now what?" he mumbled to himself as he banged the wand on the wall.

The wand flashed and a silver moth flew out and landed on Charlie's shoulder. The chains immediately let go of him, Julia, and Paton, who fell onto the floor. Charlie stood up straight and felt his red bump. He was going to feel that in the morning, or now, whichever one comes first.

Batty sprang into action and tried to eat it but Ezekiel yelled, "NO! Don't eat it you nincompoop!"

Batty spitted the moth out which flew outside the open window that Ezekiel forgot to close and escaped, nearly unharmed. Outraged that he lost a treasure, he left the others alone in his office and he ordered all of his bats after the moth.

Charlie looked around. There was a dead Tancred, an anguished Lysander, an injured Emma in a cage, stuck in bird form, and two adults who were unaware of what happened.

Charlie unlocked the cage and set Emma behind the curtain, he tried to pry open Lysander's hands so he can let go of Tancred's body, and He splashed some water onto Julia and Paton's heads, which they woke up at. Julia moaned and looked up, seeing Emma observing her left arm tearfully.

"Emma!" she cried, rushing over and examining her niece's arm. "Who could've done such a thing?"

Paton rushed to their sides and then to Lysander and Tancred. Charlie could hear his great uncle talking to Lysander, who was shaking really badly.

After everyone told their part of the story, Paton decided to escort everyone home for the weekend, which is very fortunate that school is over and since Manfred and Dr. Bloor and Ezekiel is gone, they don't have to worry about the detentions they got. (Back in the King's Room when Manfred introduced the endowed to Miss Gosten)

Everyone had no idea what to do about Tancred. They can't bury him, maybe there's some other way to bring him back to life. So they decided to tell his parents so they could keep them until they found out that there was no positive way of knowing that he could be brought back to life…again.

Mr. and Mrs. Torrson were shocked and sorrowful and they tearfully thank them for bringing their son's body back. They had only 15% hope that he will be living soon.

Julia and Paton were in the living room on Saturday, discussing matters with Amy and Maisie, who both were pale from the news. Charlie wanted to listen but he noticed the look of pain on Emma's face and suggested to go to Ben's house.

"Hey, mom, we're going over to Ben's house for an hour or two, okay?" Charlie called, putting on his jacket.

Amy nodded silently and patted Julia's hand, offering her a biscuit.

The two friends walked across the street, feeling down in the dumps. Charlie knocked on the door and waited, and then he knocked again. The door opened and Ben greeted them with a happy face but then his face fell at the look of their faces. "What's wrong?"

Emma refused to talk. Charlie sighed and said, "A friend of ours just died the other day, we're all grieving."

Ben nodded, understanding their pain and grief. Then Runner Bean ran into the halls and attempt to jump on the three, knocking them all down but he could sense their sadness and he stopped, looking at Ben as though he was asking if he had done something wrong.

"Do you want to come with me on a walk around the park with me and Runner Bean?" Ben asked, hoping that it might cheer his friends up a bit.

Charlie and Emma stole a glance at each other, seeing if it was okay with the other person. "Alright," they said together, and the four of them made their way down the street and into the park.


	17. The Plans, AntiOracle and Good Endowed

The wind blew across the streets and the three friends, plus one dog, walked silently around the corner and onto Main Street. Runner Bean didn't want to walk, he wanted to run. He practically had to drag Ben to the park. "Easy boy, steady…" Ben ordered.

Runner Bean slowed but when the he saw the park, he started barking and ran. The leash slipped out of Ben's hand and he yelled, "Hey! RUNNER, come back!"

Emma looked up and giggled. "I think I know why Runner Bean wanted to come here quickly. I think he has a fiancé."

Then her face fell and sighed sadly. Charlie and Ben noticed and then they said, "Hey look, he fell in love with a poodle. Let's go check it out."

The trio went to the dog couple and the owner of the poodle looked up and gasped.

Emma and Charlie gasped too, with shock and horror. Ben looked at them, and then at the woman. _Miss Gosten! _Emma and Charlie thought, turning pale. Miss Gosten looked weird in her white blouse and jeans. They were so used to see her wearing a black cloak and a blackish grayish handbag that smelled of expensive perfume.

Miss Gosten, who looked extremely flabbergasted, stared, and Charlie and Emma stared back. Ben looked confused and Runner Bean and the poodle looked at the people with wondering faces.

"Er…I think we'll go now…" said Ben, picking up Runner's leash and grabbing Charlie and Emma's collars and dragging them off in a different direction. It was hard work but he managed to do it.

Once he got them sitting down, he said, "Explain,"

Charlie looked stupidly at him. "What?"

"I said explain. Why were you so shocked to see that woman?"

"Oh, um…it was just weird to see one of our teachers to be wearing normal clothes instead of cloaks and capes." Charlie lied.

Ben wasn't actually convinced but he shrugged.

_**In California…**_

__Manfred and Dr. Bloor had already gone through seventeen museums and none of them had what they were looking for. "What if they were lying?" Manfred muttered to his dad one day, walking up the stairs to the _Museum of Mystical Items _glumly. "How do we know if they're telling the truth? This is taking too long and the day is next month!"

"Then we'll get the Anti- Oracles, they know everything their power will let them know." Dr. Bloor said promptly. Manfred gave out a little "hmph" and opened the door and walked into the museum.

_**At Some Weird Place Near Bloor's Academy…**_

__A whole colony of Anti-Oracles sat in a circle, meditating. Then, nearly every single one of their eyelids flew open. "The Bloor's need 21 treasures to get the power, the ultimate power…" Onlo, one of the A.O (Anti-Oracle) said aloud.

"Should we help?" asked a small little voice. It belonged to a Rookie, Hans.

One of the A.O members slapped Hans on the cheek, hard. "Of course we do, in order for us all to live, we must provide them with our service." She snarled. Hans cowered in fear. He never wanted to join, but he was born one. He wasn't surprise Angla slapped him, he was used to his mother slapping him all the time. That slap was his 423rd time.

Hans was only 12 and his mother and father (Gann) were trying to teach him the best they can. It turns out that he was only interested in the Fine Arts, (Music, Drama, and Art) and was delighted when he found out that Bloor's, the school next to his home, teaches people in those categories.

Hans, of course, is human, just gifted with future readings, better known as Fortune Telling. (That's why they're Oracles…just bad ones who take sides with evil) Funna (age 10), Hans' sister who is exactly like him, was too punished by slaps.

"What treasures aren't found yet?" she asked quietly to her friend, Lon.

Lon shook her head. "Haven't you practiced your future sights yet? Ms. Burns is trying her best to teach you and you haven't practiced??"

Funna sank back into her chair, ashamed. Lon sighed and patted her friend's hand. "It's okay. Well, there's a long list and well…some are already found. Now shush, Konno is making a speech!"

Konno, the colony's leader stood up. "Certain people are already on the job, hunting the treasures down. Everyone else have no reason to fear. We never fail! If it takes a week, we will send reinforcements. Now I bid everyone a good night. Thank you."

Everyone clapped and stood up, yawning and stretching.

Hans and Funna slipped outside, not wanting another slap to be lazy to just sit there and wait for the place to clear up. They had done that yesterday's meeting because they were sleeping and got a good whack on the bottom for it.

_**At Charlie's House…**_

__Charlie and Emma slipped back into the house, seeing that everyone was gone. Even Grandma Bone, who doesn't get out of the house unless if it has something to do with her sisters, was gone.

Now the two felt lonely. Charlie decided to call his friends over and talk about what happened. He called Ben over, which he gladly accepted. (His parents are at Canada to figure out why the Canadian's crops were missing) He called Fidelio and waited.

Something clicked on the other end and a voice said, "Hello?"

It was Mrs. Gunn. "Uh, is Fidelio there?" Charlie asked.

"Hold on just a second, now who is this?" she asked pleasantly.

"Charlie," Charlie replied.

"Oh! Charlie, what a surprise, Fidelio! Charlie's on the phone!" Charlie heard Mrs. Gunn yelled.

He waited for a while and then a new voice answered, "Hey Charlie, what's going on?"

"Hey, do you think your mom will let you come over?"

"Er…let me check. MOM! Can I go over to Charlie's?"

A few seconds…"Yea, I can come over."

The phone clicked, indicating that he had hung up. Charlie dialed another number, Gabriel's Number.

"Hello?" It was Billy's voice.

"Billy?" asked Charlie, miraculously.

"Yeah, I'm staying over at Gabriel's house." said Billy, knowing that it was Charlie's voice. "So why'd you call?"

"I was wondering if Gabriel can come over and you too if you want to." answered Charlie.

"Um…let me see."

Charlie could hear a conversation in the background. He waited for a long time. Then finally, Billy's voice came back. "Yeah, we can come over."

They hung up and then Charlie called Olivia, despite the fact that she was now brainwashed. "Hello?" It was Olivia.

Charlie was surprised. Her voice doesn't sound like Livvy at all. It was cold and in a bored tone. This couldn't be Olivia's voice. "Olivia?"

"Oh, hi…" Olivia said, obviously bored. "What do _you_ want?" she asked unkindly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to talk about Tancred's death…again…and to comfort Emma." Charlie said, hoping that Olivia will be able to break out of her trance.

Olivia fell silent. "Who are Tancred and Emma?" Olivia replied with a hint of annoyance. It sounded harsh and uncaring. "Why are you wasting my time?"

Charlie stared at the phone with disbelief. "Livvy, what happened, you know who they are! Emma's your best friend and Tancred always gets on your nerves!"

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about. Good bye." Olivia said icily and she hung up.

Charlie put the phone down, saying, "We need to talk about that too…" After many more calls, they went through everyone on the list and once everyone was here, they all gathered in Charlie's living room.

Emma got everyone's attention by yelling, "EVERYONE, LISTEN UP!!!" Everyone stared at her and she went quiet again. "Uh…First of all, we will begin to discuss something. Tancred's Death…" Everyone looked down, obviously sad. Lysander's eyes began to water and he shook. Billy patted him on the back.

"Olivia's insanity…" Emma continued, talking softly. Everyone looked up, confused.

"Olivia went insane? Impossible."

"I saw her go crazy."

"I can't believe it…"

"What happened to her?"

Murmurs began to break out but then Emma clapped her hands together impatiently. "Everyone, quiet please… We need to act fast. There's also something horrible at Bloor's! Those of you that attend Bloor's and is endowed, be careful. They're trying to get us to reveal our family treasures and get the ultimate power. The problem is…we're getting tortured by them."

Everyone gasped and whispering seemed to be the new way to talk so far…right after murmuring.

Emma sighed and clapped her hands together again. "We need to think up a plan to overthrow them, any ideas?"

Everyone looked around. No one seemed to be answering. Charlie looked around, trying frantically to finding inspiration. He looked at everyone else, seeing the looks of horror, confusion, pain, and some are just unreadable.

Then something popped in his head. "I have one plan!" Charlie blurted out. Emma nodded at him, motioning him to tell his plan. "Okay, Ben, can you control your invisibility yet?"

Ben shrugged. "Not exactly…why?"

"Okay, we'll work on your powers later today with Una, she can turn invisible too, when you master it; we need you as the lookout person."

"Lookout, why, are we stealing something?" asked Ben, shifting uncomfortably.

"No, we need you to take down notes on what the Bloor's are doing each day, what they're saying that might be important, writing down their every move." Charlie explained.

"Okay…"

"Now, we'll need people on defense, to guard the treasures. Um…Asa, Joshua, Lysander, Fidelio, and Naren, go to treasure to treasure to make sure it's safe. Check on them every once in a while. If you see or suspect something suspicious, call me and I'll bring some people who are on offense.

"People on offense, Emma, Billy, Ideth, Inez, Dannielle, Una, and Gabriel, got that? Okay, I'll be the one who will send people and make sure that everyone gets what they need. I'm a picture traveler so I won't come in handy…"

"What about me?" Gabriel asked, looking a little worried. "I can't do anything like that."

"Yeah but I trust you, and that's why I'm lending you this…" said Charlie, pulling out a long case from under the table.

"What is it?"

"It's an ancient sword, if you wield it, you feel ten times stronger!" Charlie said, his eyes gleaming.

Gabriel sat up straight. "It doesn't have any bad memories…does it?"

"I don't know… why don't you try it?"

Gabriel opened the case and gaped at it with awe. "Wow…" he said, eyes widening.

He gently grabbed the sword at the handle and warned to everybody to stay back. He felt something wonderful, something amazing in his mind. It felt great. He did in fact felt ten times stronger, maybe even more.

"It's stunning…" Dannielle said eyes on the sword.

"It's a beauty." Emma said, gazing at the blade.

Gabriel put down the sword and closed the case. "Thanks Charlie." He said with glee.

Charlie grinned. "Okay, now Ben will try to find out as much as possible and if we have enough info, we can stop their plans and save everyone. If anyone tries to steal a treasure, the person on defense tries to stop them. If they fail, they call me and I'll send people. If the thief took off, I'll send Emma and she can go hunt him or her down. If the defense people defeated them, then they return the treasure back to the spot."

"What about school?" asked Billy. "How are we gonna do that without missing class?"

"Simple, we ask all the good endowed adults to take over, like Mr. Onimous, Tancred's dad, my great uncle, and maybe their allies can help. Even the blue boa might help!"

Everyone nodded their heads, thinking that it was a great plan. Only one problem…

"Wait…what if there aren't enough adults to protect them? What if your grandma, the evil one, finds out?" Billy asked.

"Easy, I…" Charlie froze. "You got a point there…" Charlie admitted, scratching his head. Everyone went silent again. "Well, we'll worry about that later. Let's go to the backyard. Una, you and Ben can practice Invisibility, Fidelio, practice your waves. Dannielle, you can practice your NEW POWERS, Emma will encourage you. Everyone else can do whatever."

Everyone stood up and walked, chatting the whole time through the halls and out the door.

Charlie watched proudly when he saw Ben turn invisible right away. He could hear him say, "I did it! That was easy." Unfortunately, he turned visible right away. Una giggled and told him to try again, this time with more confidence.

Fidelio was getting advice from Lysander and Billy, who were hiding behind a bush every time Fidelio tried to make an attempt. Dannielle was trying hard with a glass of water to make it lift. She could feel little beads of sweat rolling down her cheeks and she wiped them off with her sleeve, trying again.

"Maybe it has to do with your wrists." Emma suggested, modeling her hands like so.

Dannielle copied the motion and the water jerked up and then back down. "Maybe if I do it gracefully…" Dannielle muttered. She slid her hand across the glass like she did at Bloor's and then she used both arms and lifted them, making a fancy motion with them at the end. It almost worked. The water did rise but then it fell back down.

She tried to lift them again with her arms, this time without the fancy motion. It worked quite nicely. She had the water in the air. She froze, scared to make a move. "Emma…"

"Try to move it by sliding your left are to the left and then the right." Emma said.

Dannielle obediently obeyed and the water obeyed her. "It's like my hands are the ends of the water…" Dannielle said, observing the water. "If that's how you do water, I wonder how you do air…"

She dropped the water and waved her right arm down and the left.

Fidelio tried to do an impressive move. He spun around and then he swung his arms in a direction away from everyone (up) and stood there. A huge sound wave flew to the air, making a rush of wind. The wave kept going and going and then Fidelio stopped posing and the wave died out. "Sweet…" he said with triumph. "I told you I mastered it." He said to Emma.

Fidelio then tried to do mini waves, which only work if he flicks his fingers real fast and hard. Medium waves come from his hands, large ones from his arms, hands, and (for fancy waves that go in one direction and then the other) fingers.

Ben took in a deep breath and he tried to think about invisibility. Una clapped and he looked down. "Wow…" he whispered. He turned visible. "How do you do it for a long time?" Ben asked Una, who is invisible for several minutes.

"You have to think happy thoughts after you think invisible." She answered.

Ben tried again. He thought invisibility and then happy thoughts. He thought about when he got Runner Bean. "Do I have to keep thinking happy thoughts?"

"No, it'll distract you from what you're doing, just one happy thought. The only thing to become visible is when you think sad thoughts and if you didn't think happy thoughts in time."

Ben smiled, feeling proud of him. He then thought of a little joke. He snuck up and Charlie, who was talking to Billy, and then yelled in Charlie's ears. "BOO!!!"

Charlie jumped and grew pale. He turned and crossed his arms. "Ben…" Billy laughed.

Ben laughed and then thought about Runner Bean running away. He turned visible and laughed again, only this time he laughed half-heartedly. "Gotcha,"

Charlie grinned. "So you got the hang of it?"

"Pretty much,"

"Well, I never thought I say this but, welcome to the Endowed Ben."

Everyone clapped. Charlie turned to face Fidelio and Dannielle. "Welcome to the Endowed Fidelio, Dannielle."

Everyone clapped. "Hey, Charlie, I think someone's home." Joshua said, looking towards the door.

Charlie hoped it was Uncle Paton and he peeked inside. To his horror, it was Grandma Bone. "Oh no…" he mumbled. He turned. "Well, what are you waiting for? Hide!"

Everyone scrambled around, some dived into bushes, and some climbed over the fence and peeked back. Some climbed the tree and some just stood there, looking frantically around. Una and Ben went invisible, of course, but he looked into the window and Grandma Bone must've heard something because she was heading their way!

Charlie shooed some people over the fence and some had to go around the house. Charlie was the only one not hiding. He looked around, fear clouding his mind. Then he jumped over the fence and waited.

Grandma Bone didn't come outside to see what was making all of that commotion; she was there to talk privately to someone. Someone whose temper is rarely disturbed…Ezekiel Bloor…


	18. Thieves

Everyone tried hard not to gasp in horror. Grandma Bone was saying, "So you got the wand? I'm actually surprised. I can never seem to destroy it. How did you get it without hurting yourself?"

Ezekiel lowered his voice. Charlie hoped that Asa could hear it, where ever he was. Then the two figures nodded at each other and went back inside. Everyone waited for Charlie to say that Grandma Bone and Ezekiel left. Charlie waited and then he jumped back inside, followed by some people. Then everyone came out of hiding, climbing down trees, fighting the bushes to get out of it, and coming around the corners to the backyard.

Asa turned to Charlie with a worried look. "Charlie, he said he has one, he has one…" Asa said with a hoarse voice. Asa was shocked and frighten, ever since his dad died, he never was the same.

Everyone pitied him. "He has what? Speak, Asa, speak!" Lysander urged, shaking him on the shoulders.

Asa cleared his throat. "He has a wand."

Those four words rang in Charlie's ears. "What? No way…how did he get a wand?"

"I don't know, he just said he has a wand."

Everyone stole a glance from each other. "Do we have to discuss that too?" One of the twins asked bored. "I don't really like talking. I only talk when I have to explain or tell what I want."

Everyone stared at the twin. "Maybe next meeting we'll have to talk about it." Emma said. "Next time we'll have to meet somewhere private…"

"How about the park? It has a lot of space." Dannielle suggested.

"Too many people there." Charlie replied, shaking his head.

"In the woods?" Lysander asked.

"Not bad, yeah. The woods at…let's say…next Saturday at nine in the morning?"

Everyone agreed to meet at the woods at Naren's house at nine. "Bye!" chorused everyone.

_**At The Bone's Resident at Midnight…**_

__Eln, an A.O member, sneaked up into the backyard. With her amazing skills, she did a high jump and a flip and landed silently and lightly on the window sill of the bathroom (aka in London and such, the Lavatory). She tugged on the window but it won't budge. It's locked. She stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out a bobby pin and jumped/flipped to the door in the backyard.

She stuck the pin into the lock and tried to get it open. With a satisfying click, the door swung open. She went in, lightly and sensed an elderly old woman who is very cranky and is a hag coming down. Eln shut the door and jumped to the ceiling and used the corners in a tight area as her advantage.

Grandma Bone came down and looked around. She mumbled something like 'crazy kids' and went back. Eln waited and sensed that she was asleep. She leaped down and onto the counter. She looked around and went upstairs.

She opened a door that was the bathroom. Then a sense made her becareful-er. Her awareness greatens and she turned around and unlocked a door. There, a boy with messy dark hair lay in bed, sound asleep. Eln knew suddenly that his name is 'Charlie'. Her instincts told her that the moth/wand/treasure is near…she checked the windows and the drawers, the desk, the bed, everywhere.

Then on the ceiling, was a silver moth, watching every move the Anti-Oracle made. Eln had to be careful or else she'll scare the moth away. She pretended she didn't see the moth and walked right over to the window again.

She heard the moth fly near to the boy and stayed there. Eln sighed. She walked to the door, with a little and simple plan. She dived at the moth and she caught it, not even disturbing Charlie at all. She put the moth in a magical cage and tip toed out. She silently went down the stairs and out the door in triumph.

_**At Ingledew's Bookshop…**_

__Gorn, as everyone can tell, is an A.O member. He studied the shop for a while and he muttered to himself, "The book's not here…" He looked around and then an idea popped in his head. All he had to do was to go to the top of the bookshop and meditate. Surely the feeling of wisdom will come to him soon and he'll be able to hunt down the book.

He, unlike Eln, does not possess the power of acrobatics but is very decent on climbing. He climbed the brick wall on the side of the shop and made it onto the roof. Careful not to slide and fall, he cautiously mount himself on the top and sat down, shifting his weight here and there to stay balance.

He stayed there for a while and then he had a vision… "Egypt…" he groaned. Since the all of the A.O can teleport, Gorn hated going to Egypt. His older brother, Macorn lived there and teases him all the time.

Having no choice, he stood up and muttered a few words, "Tele Egypt…" and disappeared.

_**Egypt…**_

__He landed on top of a pyramid and he brushed off some sand. He was quite lucky that he didn't land in the middle of a sandstorm, which would be a horror. Again, that would be okay, Macorn is the horror. He felt his presence and jumped. When he jumped, he saw an arm swiping across.

He landed with a thud and said, "Nice try Macorn, I had a lot of practice ever since I saw you last."

Macorn, a deeply tanned man with a lot of muscles and dark brown hair laughed. "True, but that was when we were kids, Gorn. You are grown up, right? You're not a little bitty kid with weak muscles and sucks on his little bitty thumb?"

Gorn gritted his teeth as he said curtly, "Knock it off, I'm here on a mission to retrieve the first Book ever. Now if you excuse me, I have something to accomplish."

Macorn's eyes widen. "The First Book? You don't mean the Book of Chaos?" Macorn looked frighten and anxious. "I know this one guy who knew this guy whose cousin went in there and he was never seen since!"

"Right, he probably didn't want to return to this dump with you here and moved to a better place." Gorn scowled. "Now…GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!"

Macorn stood there, looking stunned. "No, please little brother, you can't!"

Gorn ignored him and kept on walking.

_**Hours Later (I was Too Lazy To Write Everything That Would Happen On His Trip So I Skipped It, And Besides, You All Will Get Bored)…**_

__ Gorn reached the entry of the Great Pyramid of Gonnen Nevah Siin Agan (See how I made it look like 'Gone in and never seen again?' Cool huh?)

He gulped and sense that it was in there! Unfortunately, it was in the tomb of some Pharaoh. It was wrong to intrude on someone's property, not to mention someone's tomb. Was it really worth it? "Of course it is!" Gorn exclaimed to himself. "Now, how to get in…Ahhh…"

He made a fist with his right hand and punched through the wall. The wall broke and collapsed, making a doorway big enough for him. "Not my best work, oh well…at least it's decent." He observed. He walked right in and looked around. What he saw amazed him. Drawings of men with animals' heads on their bodies and many pharaohs and runes is a lot to recover from shock and amazement…unless if you're scared of dead people and mummies then you will be shivering in fright.

He kept on walking around corners, following his instincts. He knew when booby traps are about to be set off and how to avoid it. He never got lost and he felt so proud that he aced his classes back in Future Class. He enjoyed many paintings and spotted some other tombs along the way. He inched to see what dead people wrapped in bandages looked like but they were all empty.

Walking off, rather disappointed, he reached the heart of the Pyramid. He punched through the wall again and there, with a golden light shining on a tomb, is what he saw.

"Should I really disturb the dead so I won't be dead to join along with them???" He asked himself once more. "What did I expect?" He shrugged and started to bang on the coffin and tried to open it. It was a lot harder than he expected. In the movies, people always open them with ease. _This isn't a movie._ He thought angrily. He used his fist and banged on the lid of the coffin and the coffin cracked open. There, with his excitement, was a perfectly reserved mummy. His arms were up on its chest, crossed while holding a little scepter on one and another scepter in the other.

Right in the middle was the book; it was protected by the mummy's arms. Gorn reached in the tugged on the book and it came off easily. He grinned and teleported, not noticing that the mummy sat up and looked at him angrily. Once he was gone, the mummy sat there, confused. He or she shrugged and went back for another 100,000,000 years or so of sleep.

_**At The Torrson's Basement…**_

__Mallie snuck into the yard of the Torrson's and looked at the basement doors. It was chained up really tight. Mallie shook her head and used her extremely sharp nails and cut through the chains. They're not normal, what'd you expect? She quickly opened the doors and a chill went up her spine when it creaked loudly. Luckily, Mr. Torrson is a heavy sleeper and his loud snoring is louder than the creak.

She jumped in, landing lightly on her feet. She saw something gleaming beside her and there was the staff. "So they were_ lying_…" Mallie muttered. She knew that she had to be more aware. This is just way too easy.

She knew that there were heat sensors and she took out a can of some special spry and spayed the case. Just as she suspected, or knew, there were red beams of laser criss-crossing around the case, which held the staff.

The staff was glittering gold and a purple wrap at the base of the staff seemed elegant, but old. She slid her hand slowly around the beams until she reached an impossible cross. "Impossible for regular humans…" she mumbled. She possessed the power of flexibility, a lot of flexibility. Her hand went up and it stayed there. The rest of the hand moved for ward and bent down. The beams were closer this time so Mallie used her fingers. Her index finger doubled its size and stretched. She had to break the case…but how?

Mallie used her fingernail and cut a clean circle of the glass. She caught it with her finger before it hit the beams and laid it down in side the case. She grabbed the staff with all her fingers. Then she realized something. _How to get it out?_ Then something hit her, an idea, not a solid thing. She was an idiot. She didn't pay any attention to her last feeling. There was a hidden button on the ceiling. She used her left arm, her other arm, and pushed it. The beams went off and she was free to relax her arm. She gently pulled the staff out and once she did, she teleported out of the house and back to the rest of the colony.

_**At The Gunn's Residence…**_

__Ront and Gont, twin men snuck into the house with ease, the Gunn's left the door unlocked. "I feel that the bow is in the attic…" Ront- or was it Gont?- hissed.

They looked around for the staircase and then looked around the house. "Found it." Gont-Ront?-whispered eagerly.

He stepped on a stair and it creaked. "Fool," Ront-Gont?- hissed angrily. "Can you not see we can teleport? Or did you even pass your test thirteen years ago?" Ront or Gont shifted uncomfortably. Apparently, he did not pass his teleportation test. He lied.

The other twin groaned silently. "Here, I'll take you on a Two-by-Two teleportation. I'm so glad I studied unlike you."

The other twin shrugged, whispering, "Hey, I'm just lucky enough to have a twin who knows what he's doing."

The two men linked arms and they disappeared. They landed in the attic and crashed. They landed on a pile of boxes. "Did you even practice your aiming?" The man with the failing test thing hissed.

"This isn't about me; this is about getting the bow." The other guy snarled. "Now come on."

Then they heard voices. "Look what you done!" One of the guys said furiously.

"Here we go again…" They, I forgot to mention, are shape shifters. One person turned into a viola case and one man turned into a broken cello, leaning on the wall. Fidelio sleepily looked poked his head in the attic and shrugged. "Must've been my imagination…"

Fidelio went back to bed and the twins turned back to their normal shapes again. One of the twins scanned the room and silently went 'aha!' and made his way to the box. The floorboards creaked as he walked. He stopped and looked down, and then at his twin, who nodded.

He started tip toeing down to the box and reached in. He pulled out a delicate bow, it was wrapped in golden cloths and comes with its own golden box. The twins linked arms again and teleported back to the colony.

_**The Next Day After a Whole Night of Anti-Oracles Teleporting From Here To There…**_

__Sunday approached peacefully and Charlie woke up, looking beside him to see his loyal little moth, flying around the room. It was not. Charlie sat up, feeling a little tinge of anxiety but then he decided it was somewhere else in the house.

He sleepily walked to the bathroom to wash up and back to his room to get dressed but as he was about to leave, something crept into his room and formed shadowy words in front of him. "Naren?" Charlie wondered.

The words said:

_Charlie! My Family Treasure, it's gone! My father suspects the work of the A.O!_

"The A.O, who are they?" Charlie asked, climbing onto his bed.

_Anti-Oracles, they've been working for the Bloor's for a long time. Your treasure, your wand, has it gone missing?_

"Um…" Charlie could feel his anxiety building up again. "I didn't see it when I woke up…I assumed that it was somewhere in the house, maybe with my uncle."

_Let's just hope your uncle has it… _

"Let's hope so…" Charlie murmured.

Pause…

_I have to go; my father is calling me for a family meeting. Bye Charlie!_

"Bye Naren," Charlie said, watching the words disappear. He sat there, thinking about the A.O and then he rushed to Paton's room.

"Uncle Paton! Open up!" he yelled, banging on the door.

"Honestly," Grandma Bone scowled. "Waking up an elderly woman with your loud calls for your every need, it's so childish!" She climbed down the stairs slowly, waiting to see how Charlie reacts. He just waited patiently until Paton wakes up and answers. When Grandma Bone was out of earshot, he started to knock on the door instead of banging.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" Charlie heard his uncle call. He heard the door unlock and he opened the door, hair all messed up.

"The wand, I think the A.O stole it! They're working for the Bloor's see…"

Paton's eyes widen with shock and a hint of anger. "Come in, we need to discuss this…" He opened the door a little wider so Charlie could manage to squeeze in. "Now…you say this is all the A.O's idea?"

Charlie nodded, fingering his shirt nervously.

Paton sat down on his bed, closing his eyes to think. "They went after the wand…interesting…"

"They also stole Naren's family treasure too." Charlie informed."

Paton jumped from the bed. "What? They're after the treasures? Oh this is far worse then I feared…I must call Julia, now, I should go see her. You can come too."

Paton went to wash up and shoed Charlie out of his room to change. Charlie went ahead to go down to breakfast, scrambled eggs, orange juice, and buttered toast. He only manages to finish half of his toast and part of his juice when Paton stormed downstairs and grabbed Charlie by the arm and dragged him to the hallway.

Amy looked up, surprised. "Going somewhere?"

"We're going to the bookshop." Charlie explained, pulling on his jacket.

Amy gave Paton a sly grin, at which he ignored. "Tell her I say hi Paton."

The last thing Charlie heard was that Granma Bone saying, "That woman is poisoning my brother's brain! I shall not allow this!"

She didn't follow of course; she just stayed where she was, finishing her tea.

They walked down the street and turned a corner, and then another, getting closer and closer to the shop. At last, they reached it and Paton opened the door. Julia looked up, smiling pleasantly.

"Paton, what a surprise, what brings you here?"

Emma peeked around a bookshelf and smiled at Charlie, who smiled back anxiously. Emma noticed this and came to the counter, with a frown on her face. "Is there something wrong?"

"Your family treasure, where is it?" asked Paton, looking pale.

Julia looked confused and Emma went pale, horrified.

"The family treasure? What treasure?"

"The…was it the…what was it?" Paton looked at Charlie.

"It was the first book in the whole wide world." said Charlie, remembering the list in Ezekiel's office.

Julia shook her head. "I never had possessed it. Does it have to do with something about the endowed?"

Emma and Charlie nodded their heads. Julia shrugged. "I have never heard of it."

Paton seemed to be thinking again, resting his head on his hands. "Do you want something to eat?" asked Julia.

Charlie realized that he didn't eat much and his stomach was begging for food. "I would like some."

Julia nodded and rushed off. Emma looked worried and troubled. "If our treasures all stolen, what would happen?"

Paton shook his head. "Horrible things." He muttered.

"What…things?" asked Charlie. He was unsure if he waned to know.

"It's best if you don't know."

There was an awkward silence, until Julia came back with a tray or egg rolls. "One of my friends is Asian and she gave me this recipe! It's superb!"

Charlie reached out to take one but then he noticed that one person in the shop was staring at him. Charlie turned to look at him but then he turned away and ran out of the bookshop. He knows he should be concerned but he didn't want to feel worried right now.

He took a bite out of the egg roll and he felt like he was in heaven. He didn't mind if his uncle and Julia married, Julia is one heck of a cook! Emma and Paton also took a bite and immediately felt relaxed, as if all of their troubles went away and never came back.


	19. The Horror of Chapter 19

The next day at Bloor's was an uncomfortable day. All of the good endowed were all twitchy, Miss Gosten noticed this and smiled ebilly behind their backs, although she didn't approve her little poodle falling in love with Runner. Didn't Venetia, or one of her sisters told her he fell in love with another dog?

"Alright class, open your books to page 29 and 30. You all will write an essay on anything in Pig Latin."

Charlie raised his hand. Miss Gosten glared at Charlie. "Yes?"

"Why are we even learning Pig Latin? Not a lot of people I know speak it."

"Because, the more languages you know the better jobs you get now pa attention to your book if you have any more questions are it's a detention for you Mr. Bone!" Miss Gosten said icily.

Charlie shut up instantly, returning his gaze to his book. Emma couldn't read. Her eyes kept going to the empty desk Tancred used to sit in. She could imagine him sitting there, looking disgruntled at having to write a whole essay in a different language. Her eyes watered and she turned back her book, trying hard not to think about Tancred. Lysander wasn't doing any better.

He was laying his head on his arms, shaking a little. Every time he wrote, hit letters came out wobbly. He finally raised his hand and asked, "May I go down to the kitchen to get a glass of water?"

"No, you can drink your own saliva." Miss Gosten snapped.

Nearly everyone tried hard not to laugh but they looked at Miss Gosten's cold stare and then it wasn't hard all of the sudden.

Charlie pitied Lysander and Emma, having to witness a death; he knew he couldn't stand it, haunting him at night. He wished Tancred was still alive, he wished that the flames would hurry up on their mission.

Charlie also worried about Olivia. Something was wrong; he had a hunch it had to do with those three girls. Then something hit him. "They're Bloors!" Charlie exclaimed, remembering the three names at the bottom of the list.

"Do you have something to share with the class?" A cold voice answered.

Everyone looked at the back of the room. Charlie realized that he was standing up. Miss Gosten raised her eyebrows impatiently.

"No, sorry…" Charlie apologized quickly and sitting back down, hiding his face with his arms as he tried hard to concentrate on his work. He could hear audible giggling and whispering like, "What a dope!"

Then the room went quiet and Charlie knew that Miss Gosten must've given them 'The Evil Eye' look.

_**After Class in the Garden…**_

__Everyone who came to the meeting last Saturday was sweating with worry. "My treasure's gone!" Joshua exclaimed angrily.

Emma shot him a look and he fell silent, forgetting that spies for the Bloors could be around. (Mia, Minn, and Millie) "We have to get Olivia to snap out of it." said Emma, stealing glances to the other side of the garden at Olivia and her 'friends'.

"Let me handle this." Joshua said, getting up and walking swiftly down to the four girls.

"Let's hope his magnetism doesn't fail." Charlie muttered.

"Has it ever?" asked Billy.

They all watched Joshua, who so far hasn't gotten a hard smack on the face yet.

"Olivia! Hey, there's this girl who needs to talk to you about…uh…acting! Well, actually, her and some friends of hers…so what do you say?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow. The three girls behind her gave Joshua a scowl. They turned into a smile when Olivia looked behind her back at them.

Olivia shrugged. "Oh why not, you girls stay here."

She followed Joshua to the big tree where the others waited. "So, who's the one who wanted to talk to me?" asked Olivia.

Everyone looked at both Charlie and Emma. Emma pointed at Charlie and Charlie pointed at Emma. Olivia sighed. "I want to speak with the girl."

Emma gulped. "Um, Olivia…I'm sorry but…NOW!"

The others grabbed Olivia's wrists and ankles and pulled her down.

"Let me go! Help! HELP!!!!" Olivia yelled, thrashing about. Millie, Mia, and Minn started to run towards Olivia but then more people seized them. Then Paton jumped out from behind the tree and forced them to drink a liquid and they coughed, slowly losing consciousness.

"Now what do we do?" asked Dannielle in a small voice.

Paton shook his head. "I'll have to bring them back home to run a few tests. If anyone asks…" he paused.

"They were back at the studio." Everyone chorused.

"Good boys and girls." Paton complimented, heaving the four girls onto his back. He had brought Una along. She invented a new technique. She turned invisible and then touched Paton's arm. What happened was a miracle. Paton and the four girls vanished. As long as Una touched him or one of the girls, they could sneak out.

_**At The A.O Colony…**_

__Hans and Funna were walking downstairs to their underground empire. They had just parted from their parents to go to school. "Hans, I don't feel right about doing evil things…" Funna whispered to her older brother.

"I don't either but we can tell that to mom and dad, we'll be dead in an instant." Hans hissed.

The rest of the trip was silent. Then they realized that there was a big commotion in the town square. "What's going on?" asked Funna, squeezing through the crowd, holding Hans hand so they won't get separated.

Hans, who is a lot taller than Funna read the news bulletin. "All of the treasures are recovered. Wow that was fast."

"I know! The A.O.E.T (Anti-Oracle Elite Team) is the ultimate elite team you know. They're always fast!" Jesso, a friend of Hans replied. "My mom and Dad are in the team. I hope I'll be in it too!" He got a dreamy expression on his face.

Hans stared. "Keep dreaming." He muttered.

_**At The Airport's Parking Lot That Is So Full in California…**_

__"See! I told you they would lie!" Manfred bellowed at his father in the taxi. The taxi driver paid no attention what so ever. "I knew they would lie!"

"At least we got some sight seeing." Dr. Bloor said curtly.

"Yeah, even though we didn't want to! We spent all that money because that woman lied!"

"Well we got some vacation time now. You should be grateful we went on vacation without knowing it!" said Dr. Bloor angrily.

"So why are you angry?"

Then the taxi driver took part of it. "Father and son rivalry?"

Manfred and Dr. Bloor glared at the driver. He shrugged. "I'm just saying…" The driver turned the car around, trying to fine a parking space.

"Forget this, get us up there, we'll walk." Dr. Bloor snarled.

"Fine you brute." The driver said.

They got their bags and entered the airport. "That bloke has no idea what he's doing." Manfred grumbled.

"Come on," Dr. Bloor growled. "Let's go before we miss our ride back. I have enough of this place."

_**Two Days Later…**_

__ Everyone gathered in the cafeterias for breakfast but also for a speech.

Once everyone was seated, Ezekiel raised his hand for everyone to shut up. "Our beloved headmaster and his son have returned from the land of California!" He paused because he expected a huge applause. The teachers clapped of course but the students clapped awkwardly.

"Thank you…" Dr. Bloor said. "Now, I have a grand announcement! And some of you might know about the A.O Colony. They are on our side! They were generous enough to get items we need to, um, pay off our bills."

"What a lame lie." Charlie said under his breath. Everyone near him nodded, glaring at Dr. Bloor.

"Now…I'm back so…I guess everything's back to normal…for now." When he said 'for now…' he said it slyly, as if he was planning something horrible. Everyone knows he's planning.

"Eat your breakfast and then go on to class." That was the last thing he said that day.

Charlie went off to his History Class, feeling devastated. _No…They couldn't already have all of the Endowed Treasures! Impossible…_

Fidelio and Dannielle joined him in his History Class. "This isn't good, is it?" asked Fidelio, turning pale.

"No, it isn't."

Fidelio looked down, as if he had done something wrong. "I heard something in my attic a few days ago; I thought it was my imagination, not a thief. I guess that was one of the A.O guys."

"It's not your fault, we'll find a way…when's the day?" asked Dannielle, looking at Charlie with her blue eyes.

Charlie shrugged. "I'll have to ask my uncle."

"What if it was today, or maybe sometime this week?" asked Fidelio, opening the door to class.

"Well, I'll go to the library today and find out." replied Charlie, who sat down in the third row. The other two sat beside him.

The history teacher got up at the front of the class. "Pop quiz." He said pleasantly.

The class groaned, shaking their heads. "Oh cheer up, I know how you all studied hard, so I gave you even more questions for your enjoyment! Isn't that fun?"

"He has no idea how much we loathe this…" a boy muttered to this one girl, who giggled.

Charlie looked at his paper and tried to hide his gasp. This isn't an ordinary piece of paper; it was a note from Cook! Charlie looked around, and then unfolded the note and read;

_Dear Charlie Bone,_

_I hope everything is alright at school and so, I'm very sorry for not contacting you sooner when I heard the news about the endowed treasures. My 2__nd__ cousin twice removed was an A.O and she turned to the good side. It was the death of her, never betray the A.O or you'll die…Anyway, I just want to give you a little hint of advice…STAY SAFE AND DON'T GET INTO MUCH TROUBLE. Whatever you do…NEVER DRINK ANYTHING GREEN, got that? Good, bye Charlie! Tell the others hi!_

_Cook_

Charlie looked up, confused and he saw that his test was sitting in front of him. He looked at the first question and let out a little groan. He started on the test, still thinking about Cook's words…

_**Back at Ingledew's Bookshop…**_

__Julia closed the shop and put down all the curtains so no one could see what happened inside.

Paton looked at Olivia's face and then at the other girls. "They must've given Olivia something to make her forget her friends…like a kind of food or drink…"

"So, she has food poisoning?"

"I think so, I took a sample of her DNA and it looks like she's been given something like a memory wipeout…" Paton murmured, looking at a few papers, skimming through the pages. "It's hard to explain…"

Julia looked inside a book, The Cures , and found a few things that might've helped. "Does she seem to be dizzy or drowsy?"

"I'm not so sure she was…"

"Well, I know she wasn't herself…I think we should wake up the three girls' right there and confront them." said Julia, staring at the triplets.

"Alright, I also stole a few herbs from my sister's garden and it might make them tell the truth. Let's find out." Paton said, shoving a few leaves into each girl's mouth.

The girls immediately woke up and looked wearily over at Paton and Julia. "Now, what did you three do to Olivia Vertigo?"

Millie stared at Paton and then sighed. "We gave her a cookie, which was dipped in the Memory Fountain at my grandfather's house."

"What's the antidote for it?" asked Julia, harshly.

Mia groaned and said hoarsely, "Horseradish usually does the trick if you want a powerful effect. But if you don't want a powerful effect, I suggest Frog Legs."

Paton and Julia made a face of disgust. "Is that it? There aren't anymore antidotes?"

Minn shook her head frantically. "There's one more, for a weak effect, fur from a wolf mixed with a warlock's stomach acid, not the most pleasant mixture."

"So…" said Paton slowly, "If Olivia was to return to normal before you poisoned her, what would be the best choice?"

"Horseradish," the three said together.

"I see…is there anything else I might want to know?" asked Paton, looking at Olivia.

"Nothing else…" Mia croaked.

"Thank you girls, you may now stay unconscious again." Paton ordered.

Julia tugged on his sleeve. "How is that possible without knocking them out violently?"

The three girls fell over and went unconscious. Paton chuckled. "Did I mention I also put a few extra leaves in there so they'll do whatever I tell them too for an hour?"

Julia smiled. "Maybe I should get a few of those for Emma so I can get her to clean her room once in a while."


	20. The Big Hint

Charlie reread Cook's letter to everyone else after 2nd period. Everyone looked at each other nervously. "Don't drink anything green, what does that mean?" asked Lysander frustrated.

"Hey, I didn't know you're a poet!" exclaimed Fidelio in a sarcastic voice. "Hey, sorry…I'm just playing around…" He added when he saw Lysander glaring at him. After Tanc's death, he hasn't been the same.

Dannielle sighed. "Well, we're not going to be here, complaining are we?"

Everyone looked away from each other. "Well, we need to do more things to stop this! Dr. Bloor said that he found all the treasures, or at least, the A.O did. So what are we going to do about it? I'm pretty sure Tancred would do _something_!" Dannielle said angrily.

"NO!!"

Everyone looked at one direction, at the white wigged guy, Elliot. He was talking to two other people, one who looked a lot like Dannielle, long wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, and a pleasant voice. The other one was a boy with brown hair, a sturdy figure, and dark brown eyes.

Everyone watched, curiously. "No, no, NO!!!" Elliot was saying with fury. "They know…we have to find a replacement."

"We can't! We need two people who are in deep love with each other! That's what the book said!" the girl hissed angrily. "It has to be two of the…" Elliot shot her a warning look and she fell silent, nodding.

"Well, we can find a pair…there's a whole bunch of them all together right there." said the boy, not giving the slightest hint on where "them" are.

Elliot shook his head and spot the good endowed, who all turned their heads away as if they didn't notice that they were there. Elliot scowled and turned away, leading the others away. The girl and the boy were also in Drama…if they only had Olivia on their side…

Dannielle stood up. "See, we can use that information we know and put it all together. Does someone have a piece of paper and a pencil? We need to write this all down."

Billy took out his notebook and pencil and opened his notebook to a clean page. "Okay, so what do we know?"

"The A.O stole our things…" said Asa.

"Ezekiel has a wand." said Charlie.

"Olivia isn't herself and we think that the three girls with her are Millie, Minn, and Mia." said Emma slowly.

"We recruited a few more endowed people…" said Joshua, referring to Ben, Dannielle, and Fidelio. "Hey, we still have that plan, how is Ben getting along?"

"I'm right here." Someone said. Ben appeared out of nowhere with a small grin on his face. "Someone missed me?"

"Ben! Did you find out anything?" asked Charlie eagerly.

Ben flipped through his notebook. "Er…well…I know that on…March 16, the thing is happening."

"March16, but todays the…" Gabriel checked his papers. "Today's the 2nd of March! We only have 14 days!"

"What happens on that day?" asked Emma.

"They said that they'll combine all the treasures up and raise it to the Sun God, Ra, and when he takes it, the ultimate power will be given to the presenter. If the person who gave the gifts to the Sun God isn't ready, the power will go haywire and…yeah."

Everyone went white. "What is the power?" asked Billy, scribbling notes down on his notebook.

"They didn't say, but I have a feeling that it's going to be a doomsday power." Ben replied, sweat rolling down his face. "I'm not ready to die! I'm too young!"

Charlie gave out a small laugh. He knew that everyone felt devastated and he said, "I know what my Grandma Bone would say, 'I'm not but I still don't want to!' Well, actually, Maisie would say that, not Grandma Bone…she would say something like, "About time I die, life is getting pretty old."

Everyone looked up at Charlie, who sat down. "Okay, okay. It's a lame thing, I admit it."

"Is there anything else?" asked Lysander, not sure if he wanted to know.

"One more, you know Dr. Bloor turns into a blood sucking monster, right?" asked Ben.

Everyone half nodded, half shrugged.

"Well, I know why he needs to turn into one of those."

"Why?" asked Dannielle, Billy, and Emma.

"He's the one who's carrying the presenter to the Sun God. And I lied about knowing one more thing, I just remembered this one fact that I forgot to write down! One of the ways to get him to come is to speak a code in a language. There's a whole bunch but the easiest one is…"

"Pig Latin…" everyone whispered, horrified but excited at the same time.

Ben looked confused. "Yeah…how'd you all known that?"

"Long story, now we have enough information. On that day, we need to distract Miss Gosten…but how?" asked Gabriel and Fidelio in a thoughtful voice.

Charlie grinned. "I know how but it's very, very, very cruel…but you all have to admit its fun once in a while!"

Everyone turned to Charlie, whose grin grew. "Here's the plan…pstppstpsstppsptpst…"

"Why are you saying 'pstppstpsst…'?" asked Fidelio.

"It gives effect." Charlie shrugged. "Okay, the REAL plan! This is what we do…"

_**March 15, 2009…3:23 pm…**_

__Emma and Lysander peered into the Pig Latin room. "All clear…" Lysander whispered into his walkie talkie.

On the other side of school, Charlie nodded at Fidelio who grinned. He projected a sound wave in the corridors and made a run for it. He could hear teachers yelling and students shouting. Crashes were definitely audible as the two ran, laughing.

"Okay, go in!" Charlie said into his #2 walkie talkie.

Dannielle and Billy scampered into the corridors and found the nearest teacher, Miss Gosten.

"Miss Gosten! They went that way, to your room!" Billy yelled, trying his best to look anxious. Miss Gosten ran to her room, not seeing Dannielle talk back to Charlie. "The fish has caught the bait, I repeat; the fish has caught the bait!"

"Good, now get over here." Charlie said, running into the Pig Latin rooms while Lysander and Emma stand guard.

Paton met Charlie in the Pig Latin classroom and they nodded, holding a spray in hand. Lysander and Emma also have a spray, although it's a different kind of spray. It's the kind that blinds people momentarily.

Miss Gosten came in view and she saw the two there, standing straight. "The trouble makers are in here, we trapped them in here!" Emma said in an "urgent" voice.

Miss Gosten stood there, gaping. She then heard a loud noise and shoved them aside. "Move over!"

The Emma and Lysander spayed her with their sprays and she coughed, claiming that she couldn't see.

She stumbled into the room and Paton and Charlie sprayed her with their sprays. She coughed and went unconscious. "Great, now we can question her!" said Charlie happily.

"Or will you?" asked a cold voice from the doorway.

They turned around and Dr. Bloor ran up to Paton and forced down a green liquid into Paton's throat. Paton collapsed…

"No! Uncle!" Charlie yelled. He remembered that Cook told him to stay away from that kind of liquid. "You're a monster!"

"Thank you." said Dr. Bloor, grinning ebilly. He turned and what Charlie saw stunned him. Lysander, Emma, Billy, and Dannielle were gagged and were held together tightly by Manfred and his goons. (Since when did ha had his own goons?) Wait…They were the A.O!

Everyone heard a strong drum in the room. Lysander was calling his ancestors for help. Dannielle wondered how she could do fire and tried to practice right away. She took a deep breath from her nose and exhaled quickly and hard, steam puffed out and she smiled. She tried to get her gag as far away as possible and then tried it again with her mouth. She exhaled…

The A.O member that was holding Dannielle let go and she breathed out fire. Emma's eyes widen with joy. "Mmmph uuuuhhh diiiii eeeeeeet!" Emma said, her words muffled by her gag.

Dannielle pulled out her spray and sprayed the A.O, who didn't see it coming. (They can't see EVERYTHING coming! Aren't you guys glad?) She turned to Dr. Bloor, who stood there with a gentle smile on his face. "Well done…I see you're an endowed."

Dannielle froze. She had forgotten about that. Oh well, freeing herself and her friends were all that mattered.

Emma ran outside the room and into a private place and thought of a bird…_Think of a bird…come on Emma, a bird…_

Billy could hear footsteps rushing into the room and the rest of the good endowed stared at the scene. Paton was knocked out, Miss Gosten was unconscious ,Charlie was in Dr. Bloor's grip, several A.O members on the ground, this isn't what you see everyday.

Joshua used his powers to make Dr. Bloor let go of Charlie and made him sit down in a desk and kept him there. Emma came back flying as a hawk. She landed on Dannielle's shoulders, and Dannielle flinched as Emma's claws dug into her skin. Emma gave Dannielle an apologizing screech and flew off her and landed on a desk.

Dr. Bloor backed up and pulled out a knife and placed it near Charlie's neck. Charlie's mind seemed to burn with worry and fury. "Stop where you are, if you want your little friend to live…"

Billy's eyes moved from Dr. Bloor, to the knife, and to Charlie. Then he saw a mouse climbing a book and down. Dannielle looked at Billy and he looked at her and nodded ever so small. Dannielle collapsed, pretending to cry. "Please! Don't do it! We're just mere children, we don't know any better!"

Everyone's eyes fixed on her. Dr. Bloor's gaze went to Dannielle, and then outside. Billy quickly scooted down to the mouse, which scurried out with fright until he spoke in mice language. Translation: _Don't go! I need you to help me! See that man over there with the knife?_

_Yes…_

_That boy is my friend and he's about to die! If you would distract him, I'll sneak you down to the kitchens!_

_Hmmm…._ The mouse stood on his fore legs. _It's a deal!_

Billy nodded and stood up before Dr. Bloor could spin around. "It's almost tomorrow…" he muttered. Charlie heard him but he didn't dare move.

Then, out of nowhere, a white mouse jumped into Dr. Bloor's shirt and scurried around in there, making Dr. Bloor jump around, squealing and shrieking. He dropped the knife and Charlie picked it up and threw it in the trash. Everyone started to advance on Dr. Bloor and Billy called the mouse back. The mouse came back and crawled onto Billy's shoulder.

Dr. Bloor looked angry and he blew a whistle. Its shrill sound traveled across the school grounds and a huge bat (BATTY! There you are!) carried him away.

_**A Few Hours Later in Bed…At Midnight…You Get The Point…**_

__Emma lay in bed, thinking about the day. Then, Dannielle rushed into her dorm quietly and motioned her to follow. Emma, confused, followed. "What's going on?" she asked when she saw all the good endowed all gathered in a circle.

"Look who's back!" Charlie said eagerly.

Olivia Vertigo sat there, on a bench, looking pale and shocked. "I heard that I was being mind controlled…sort of. They had to give me an antidote!"

"What was it?" asked Fidelio.

Olivia went red and looked away. "Horseradish…"

Everyone roared with laughter, only to be hushed up by Paton. "Isn't there something you all want to tell her?"

Everyone broke out talking about the recent things that happened, Tancred's death, the big day, Elliot, and Miss Gosten.

Olivia finally heard the whole thing without getting confused from Charlie's uncle. "What? It's tomorrow? This is bad…"

"We had a plan…but now…" Everyone looked at their feet, looking a little ashamed.

"We tried our best…now we'll have to work out the next plan as we watch the thing tomorrow." said Paton sadly.

Olivia bowed her head. "It's my entire fault…I shouldn't eat that cookie…I'm sorry for all the mean things I said to all of you without me knowing it…"

Emma patted her on the back. "It's all right…it isn't your fault. It's no one's fault."

"Now what do we do?" Billy asked, adjusting his glasses.

Charlie sighed. "There isn't anything else we could do…We'll have to lead an attack…"

Everyone stared at him like he was mad. "What? How, a sneak attack sort of way?" Joshua asked.

"Exactly." Charlie said, nodding.


	21. The Battle of Bloors

Charlie and the rest of the good endowed got ready in a spare classroom on the day of the big thing. Dannielle was up hours before anyone else to practice her elements. She found out how to do earth power, all she had to do was to do a lot of hard feet actions and some arms.

Fire was to do hard jabs. She got the hang of it easily. They all had light clothing on to move easier, and so that Miss Gosten and the others won't get suspicious.

Everything was all planned out carefully. Emma has to stay near a hidden place for her transformation, Gabriel too so the sword case will be hidden, Dannielle in front, Billy in the middle with his mice and rat army, Lysander beside Dannielle, Charlie on her other side, Ben right behind Charlie, Fidelio was to be next to Billy, Asa in the back, the twins both in the middle, Joshua in the back, Olivia at the back, Naren in the back, Una in the back, Paton and Julia far away, but not too far in case of something extremely dangerous.

Everyone formed a line and walked out onto the gardens, where everything is taken place. Surprisingly, Mr. and Mrs. Torrson came too, pulling a long coffin behind them. It was Tancred's body in there.

"We all had to come but we didn't feel like leaving Tancred all by himself…it's just too hard." Mrs. Torrson wept onto Mr. Torrson's shirt, leaving a wet spot on his chest.

"We had to come and watch over you…Tancred would want that…" Mr. Torrson said.

Then a huge bat flew out with a woman riding it, carrying a bunch of things. The treasures…

Everyone but the good endowed let out a scream, ducking. The bat raised and then Charlie nodded at Dannielle, who jabbed the air in the bat's direction and a burst of red flame flew into the bat's direction. Dr. Bloor, as the bat, dodged and angrily looked down.

Emma scooted back and turned into a phoenix once more. She flew out and heard many screams and gasps. Dannielle made another flame of fire and held it. The flame wasn't burning her. She smiled and threw it to the bat.

Olivia concentrated on making a huge ice snake and succeeded. Everyone saw it land onto the ground, slithering towards them. They all ran back into the school in horror. Olivia made the snake look up at the bat, which was now flying in circles.

Dannielle looked around for some water…then she remembered something from science…plants carried water!

She raised her arms and sucked the water out of the grass, which turned grayish blackish. The water was clear and blue. She made it spin around her head and shot it at Miss Gosten, who blocked it by sliding her hand across the incoming water. "She's an elemental manipulator too!" Charlie exclaimed with fascinated horror.

Miss Gosten made a flame in her hand. Everyone stared at the flame, stunned. It was a green flame! The green flame came diving at Dannielle, who looked away, bracing herself.

Billy jumped in front of the flame and lay there, flinching horribly. Everyone got sad and furious and Emma dived at the bat, Gabriel wielded the sword and charged. The rats and mice, who knew he was a good person ran straight up the tallest tower and jumped. They jumped pretty far…some managed to bite the bat or Miss Gosten before falling. Dannielle, who was crying over Billy, sobbed while saying, "Why? Why did you save me?"

Billy looked to her with his red eyes. "Because it would hurt me if I had to see you die…"

Dannielle picked up Billy's hand and patted it, crying even harder. "Please don't leave me…"

Billy's eyes were leaking with tears. "I'm sorry…Dannielle…" His hand dropped to the ground and he stiffens. Dannielle screamed and sobbed onto his chest in agony. Everyone took one good look at the dead Billy and angrily attacked. Emma threw a fire ball; Joshua tried his best to use his powers to keep the bat from flying up, Asa hid and, to everyone's surprise, turned beastlike. "I thought he could only do that near twilight…" Charlie muttered.

The twins put together their powers and raised a tree and flung it to the bat and woman in the air. They got hit! They fell to the ground, moaning. Asa used his beastlike legs to reach them first and grabbed them on the collars with his teeth. The Miss Gosten used air to keep him off, then earth which thumped him on the head. His head started to bleed rapidly and Julia rushed forward.

Emma went behind a tower and turned to a woodpecker. She knew that woodpeckers peck wood, but can they peck humans? She felt guilty for thinking such a thing and changed to an eagle. Fidelio performed a superb wave that made Dr. Bloor and Miss Gosten fly up in the air. Dr. Bloor seized this chance by catching Miss Gosten and collecting the treasures back and raised them up to the sun.

Emma felt a small tug on her wing and she looked back. No one…but wait…"Emma, could you fly me up there and drop me off on the bat?" asked Una, invisible.

Emma ducked behind a tree and came out as a phoenix again. She could feel Una climbing on and Una said, "Ready,"

Emma took off and flew right above the bat. Una jumped and landed safely. Dr. Bloor didn't notice a thing. Miss Gosten heard something behind her and turned. Nothing…She reached out and heard a little gasp. The ebil woman pushed whoever off and returned her attention to the treasures, which were gleaming happily.

Una went visible and screamed. Emma dived and caught her, relieved. Then something hit Emma and she fell to the ground, feeling a burning feeling on her leg. The last thing she saw before she went unconscious was Una's worried look and then everything went black.

Una yelled with tears, "Emma!" Julia heard Una's cry and looked up and gasped. She dragged her niece to safety and began to tend to Emma's burn. "Why, why did I agree to let her come back to Bloor's?" she asked herself.

Fidelio and Joshua fought side by side. Then an A.O jumped out and made a few quick jabs and they fell, completely paralyzed. Then the A.O person grinned and ran off to go take care of more people. Charlie ran right under the bat, hoping to catch a glance of his wand.

_**An Hour Later…**_

Ezekiel walked out with the help of Manfred and uttered something. A flash of blue light emerged from his wand that he was holding and hit Charlie in the ribs. Charlie fell, unable to move. Three of the Anti-Oracles picked him up and carried him to Ezekiel. Charlie squirmed and tried to wiggle out of their grips.

"CHARLIE!" Olivia cried. She made her ice snake turn onto the A.O. The Anti-Oracles just shrugged and continued with their work. They knew that the snake was an illusion.

Olivia ran to them and leaped onto one of them, ready to punch, kick, bite, whatever she could think of. A blinding blue light hit her and she too froze. Then the girl who looked like Dannielle ran up to Ezekiel and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widen in shock and muttered something to her. She just nodded. She turned to the A.O and they knew what to do. They flung Charlie and Olivia into the air and Miss Gosten saw that those two have crushes on each other. "To them," she whispered to Dr. Bloor, even more eagerly.

The bat (I now declare his bat name Blat because it's a mix of "Bloor" and "bat") flew underneath those two and Miss Gosten (I now call her "Ebella) caught them.

Charlie looked down with his eyeballs and saw that everyone on his side was captured and all of them were hurt:

Emma-burned and knocked out

Una-knocked out

Asa-bloody head

Fidelio-broken leg and paralyzed

Billy…-dead…

Joshua-knocked out and paralyzed

Lysander-bloody leg, knocked out, and scrapes

One of the twins-broken leg

One of the twins-burned

Olivia-knocked out and burned (this made Charlie mad)

Ben-paralyzed and a black eye

Naren-knocked out and a bloody hand

Charlie looked at the ebilness on Ebella's (Miss Gosten's nickname that I called her a while ago) face. She rose Charlie and Olivia up into the air and then the treasures. She let go and Charlie, Olivia, and the treasures floated. Miss Gosten stood up and said aloud, "Etlay emay avehay owerpay, etlay emay uleray!"

Charlie peeked down and saw one person missing from the stack of injured people. Where's Dannielle?

The sun shone bright and then Ebella raised her arms, laughing. Then Dannielle took a deep breath and raised a large stone. She shot it towards Ebella, who didn't notice that. The A.O shouted, "LOOK OUT!"

Ebella looked around and she got hit in the head and fell to her doom. The power ray shone onto Blat, who flew off. Bats don't see very well and the sudden light blinded Blat. Charlie and Olivia looked at each other with horror. "This is the end Charlie Bone…" Olivia said sadly, tears leaking out.

Charlie took a breath. "Olivia, there's something I need to tell you."

"Me too."

They both took a breath and said aloud together, "I love you!"

The power exploded and they were thrown down to the ground. The beam hit Tancred's coffin and then Mr. Torrson could hear someone saying, "Let me out of here!" It sounded so familiar…Tancred! He's alive!

A beam of the power slammed into Billy and then he glowed golden and let out a shuddering gasp. "BILLY!"

Dannielle ran to him and hugged him fiercely. "I thought…I thought…" Dannielle gasped between her tears.

Billy hugged her back. "It's alright…I'm alive." Billy could hear his rat and mice friends shout, "It's Billy!"

"You're okay!"

"How was death? Was it okay? Could I tell my grandmother its okay to die now?"

"Jake!"

"What? Grandma Poppy is getting a bit annoying nowadays…"

Billy laughed.

Paton and Julia rushed out to catch Charlie and Olivia. Paton laid Charlie on the ground and shook him anxiously. "Charlie, are you okay?"

Charlie coughed. "Uncle? I survived! Or we're both dead…"

"No, you survived…" Paton said, hugging Charlie.

Julia said the same thing to Olivia, who coughed also. "I'm okay…how's Charlie?"

"He's doing okay…" Julia replied, sweating. "Oh, I was so worried…"

Then the light got brighter and brighter. Emma woke up and saw the light. "I'm not dying, am I?" she asked Una in a hoarse voice.

"I don't know…" she sobbed.

Then everything went so bright, that they couldn't see. They did though, hear an explosion.

_**A Few Minutes Later…**_

Emma opened her eyes. What she saw amazed her. Bloors, or what was left of it, was exploded. All the students of Bloors Academy had witness a battle, The Battle of Bloors…People started to come out, muttering and crying.

Emma saw that she was human again and slowly got up, trying to ignore the pain.

Then someone covered her eyes and asked, "Guess who?" It was so familiar…

"Tancred?!" Emma exclaimed, tears flooding down her cheek.

She turned and there she saw Tancred's smiling face. "You're alive!" Emma cried.

The two hugged, then let go quickly and turned away, blushing. Lysander heard Tancred's name and looked up, blinking. When he saw Tancred, he whispered, "Pinch me, I must be dreaming…"

Tancred went over to him and gave him a You-are-not-dreaming look. The two hugged and Lysander was telling Tancred everything that had just happened.

_**Another HOUR Later…**_

Everyone was outside, talking and laughing and telling others what had happened. The good endowed who took part of the battle were sitting on the grass, telling the story over and over. There were so many hugging and crying and laughing and…everything!

Charlie looked around, dazed. "Tancred, have you seen my uncle?"

Tancred looked up from his food. He hasn't eaten in weeks, what did you expect, let him starve??? (If you said yes, HOW DARE YOU??? If you said no, Good, I'm glad you see things my way…)

"No, maybe…there he is!" He pointed behind Charlie. Charlie ran up to him.

"What was the power anyway?"

Paton, linked arm to arm with Julia smiled. "The power, Charlie, is love. Didn't you know why Tancred and Billy came back to life? Because many people loved them Also…they have a true love…"

Charlie turned away, not wanting to see Paton and Julia kissing…it was just too much. Boys don't usually like mushy stuff…especially love. Not until they're about 18 or so.

Charlie repeated everything to the others and they made a face. "What? We were protecting everyone from the power of love? Even that evil old hag couldn't be mean with that power!" Joshua said furiously.

Everyone laughed. "Ah well, at least it was exciting. A lot better than that History test we took week's ago." said Billy, smiling.

Olivia smiled at Charlie. "I have one thing to say…"

"What?" everyone asked.

She looked up at the sky and answered, "Love does damage, a lot of damage." Everyone laughed and looked at the remains of Bloors, knowing what she had meant.

"Yeah…love does a lot of damage…" Charlie repeated.


	22. The Epilogue

_**EPILOGUE…**_

"Excuse me; I need to go down there…" a boy said to Charlie, wearing an impressive cloak. "I'm invited to the ceremony there, my sister too. Hans and Funna, wearing the most delicate and amazingly stunning clothes stood there. Charlie nodded and let them pass to the auditorium.

All of the A.O members were there, cheering the siblings on. Their parents, Gann and Angla were standing up, tears of joy leaking out of their eyes.

"I'm so proud!" Angla cried out.

"That's my children! Those kids are my children!" Gann bragged to near by , who was looking a bit annoyed.

Charlie shook his head. It has been a few days after the big thing and the A.O had finally switched to the good side, making them just regular Oracles…Of course they will still be called the A.O, but instead of the Anti-Oracles, they will be called the Amazing-Oracles.

After the room was filled up, Charlie left the doors and outside. Builders were rebuilding the place and so far, the western side seemed to be improved. Charlie saw Olivia under a tree, staring at the remains of the school. Charlie walked up to her and sat next to her. Olivia smiled at him and sighed. "So…now that we're dating, everything's going to be different from now on, huh?"

Charlie nodded. They both sighed. "So…now what?"

Charlie shrugged. "I guess we wait until Bloors is all cleaned up and everything."

"No, I mean our relationship!"

"Well, it's going smoothly, right?"

"True…Hey look, it's Emma and Tancred.

Emma and Tancred had started dating just yesterday, when they admitted their feelings to one another. They joined the two and the four all sighed. "Hey guess what?" Emma said to Charlie.

"What?"

"Well, I'm about to become your aunt."

"What?!" Charlie yelped.

"That's right, your great uncle and my aunt are finally marrying!"

"That's great!" Olivia exclaimed. "This is one great day!"

"Yeah…don't feel bad Charlie, I'll be a good aunt." Emma said.

Tancred dug into his pocket and felt something. He pulled it out and it was a piece of chocolate, not from Dr. Bloor, but from his dad. He gave it to him yesterday. Charlie said, "Can I-"

"No,"

"I haven't asked you yet!"

"Okay, ask me."

"Can I have some choco-"

"No,"

Emma and Olivia laughed. "That's exactly what you two said that time, right before Olivia told us she was going to be in a movie!"

Olivia looked down. "It was all a plot. I wasn't really going to be in a movie…"

Everyone looked at her. "But oh well, I will be, just you wait!" Olivia said, pointing to each one of them.

They all laughed.

Okay, this is what happened…

Billy and Dannielle got together. They aren't dating, for everyone said that they were too young so for now, they're friends… Dannielle is now an expert elemental manipulator after many practice sessions with Emma's encouragement.

Tancred and Emma are now dating and Emma is glad that Tancred came back to life…again…for the second time. They have some arguments but they still love each other all the same.

Charlie and Olivia, they have some ups and downs but they stick close together…

Lysander and Lauren (you know…from the real books…) of course, are dating and aren't really having any problems. Lysander and Tancred are still best friends to the ends…I'm not going to say BFFs…that's just wrong you know?

Fidelio will soon meet someone who he will like but that will be kept a secret. He has many practices with his newly developed skill and uses it from fun, defense, attack, and much more.

Una is an expert invisibility master and creates many techniques and is now teaching Ben, who is an intermediate. Yes, the two will find love…someday. Not with each other though…

Joshua is still trying to convince his mom to turn good but refuses to…Poor him.

The twins are still the same old twins…but with more action now. All of you will find out what in my next Charlie Bone story.

And everyone else lived happily ever after…until my next story that is…

_**Later…**_

Tancred and Emma were walking in the unbroken hallway alone. "Emma, you know that night when I was about to tell you something but then the others interrupted and then we saw Elliot and Dr. Bloor?"

Emma smiled, blushing. "Yes…What were you going to say?" She remembered that it started out as 'I lo-' and then they were interrupted.

Tancred grinned. "I was saying that I love your hair! Okay, that's it."

Whoa…I guess you, the readers, and Emma didn't expect that coming. Emma stopped in her tracks and Tancred laughed. "I know, your hair is amazing, isn't it? Well, 'night."

He went up to his dorm and Emma just stood there, shocked and a little relieved.

"Aw….He didn't say it!" someone said behind Emma.

Emma turned around, turning red.

The good endowed stood behind her, holding a tape recorder. "You all were spying???" Emma asked with shock.

"I prefer the term, 'intelligence work'." said Charlie, frowning. "Well, maybe next time. Hey, does anyone have chocolate to bribe Tancred to say it to her and then we catch it on tape?"

"That would be a lot of chocolate to convince him, Charlie." said Lysander, shaking his head and smiling. "Ah well, it improved our spying, I mean…" he glanced at Emma who scowled. "I meant to say we improved our 'intelligence work' by…50%...and um…well that crash wasn't good so I say 25% and um…RUN!"

Everyone dashed off while Emma yelled, "GET BACK HERE!" She took off after them.

"Whoa, let's just hope she doesn't go bird mode and out fly us and start pecking our brains out!" Charlie yelled, panting.

"Don't give her any ideas!" Billy gasped, looking back.

"Just everyone remember this one thing!" Dannielle called.

"What?" Everyone looked at her and back to the floor, watching their step.

"We were spy- I mean, our work on the love thing. If she catches us…"

"Love does damage…a lot of damage!" everyone chorused.

_**THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
